Together in any universe
by Sataria
Summary: She was part of a horrible event...and then needed a distraction in her recovery...She got one. He was a character from a movie, sitting in his own universe who would do anything to get to his perfect mate. Two worlds, two people, one path. The Kurgan OC STRONG sexual themes/cursing/drug refs ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

It all happened too fast. One moment life was happy. . .the next he was gone.

Arielle, a bohemian woman in her late twenties with a tattoo of a fish on her left forearm, lived in an apartment not far from the beach on the American West coast. A place handed over to her from a relative. The woman had long blonde wind-blown hair. She was the same height as your average woman and her eyes were a deep brown, some would even argue they were reddish brown. She had a nice job as an interior designer for the local home magazine, working on commissions from people who paid her to design whole beach side homes and flats. The apartment she had inherited had been owned and all paid for by her now dead relative.

Although she designed rooms and houses herself, she preferred a style completely different from the people she worked for. Her home had a nice 70's hippy thing going, though not as flamboyant, the style and flow a bit more mellow. She liked the homey feel of older designs. The night she stayed in her new place she refused to sleep, she turned on the old T.V. she brought with her move-in. Channel after channel would run late night shows that no one liked, until she came to a movie channel that _never _played any good movies. It was an old title that she recognized as something from her childhood; HIGHLANDER. She sighed and with a tilt of her head she clicked play, lucky for her it had just started.

She smiled as the movie went on, it had been so long that she was now playing a game with herself to see just how much of the movie she remembered. She remembered the Highlander, Sean Connery Hotness by his name and not character, Heather, Brenda, and last of all The Kurgan. For some reason she kind of liked The Kurgan, the anti her. Maybe it was just the power he exerted, the masculinity. She always liked the weird characters that you weren't supposed to like anyways, she liked a number of heroes but sometimes she did the opposite of the intended. Although in this case she liked MacLeod and thought that the villain was 'totally gross'. She ended up falling asleep half way to the end. The movie, combined with smoking a bowl of weed, helped her finally sleep peacefully for the first time in weeks.

Her dreams were sad and filled with pain, so she didn't exactly sleep on a good note. She hoped the morning would bring a better day.

The sunlight streamed in through the windows, brightly lighting up the walls and ceiling with white light. She sighed as she opened her eyes and flung the blanket back over her middle, sighing heavily as she did.

"_The day's gonna be hot_," she thought to herself. Already the bed was warm from the sunlight. Looking around at her vintage décor she sighed again. "_Charlie would have liked the way I decorated the place_," she thought with tears stinging her eyes. She sniffled and then began crying softly, rubbing her nose and tears with the corner of her blanket.

When she let out one gentle sob by accident she felt something, or someone, move around next to her on the bed. "Why the tears pretty?" A deep voice asked.

Arielle sniffled a few more times as she slowly turned around in bed to look at the mysterious voice. A black haired, blue eyed, giant of a man with a horrifying scar across his neck, dressed entirely in black was staring right back at her with a strange grin on his face. She opened her mouth and did something he was familiar with when it came to women, she screamed, loud. She scrambled away from him, pulling the blanket with her, and stumbled away to the opposite wall. Her chest heaved quickly with dramatic breaths.


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes were wide and the blanket fell from her hand as she stared at the not-so-surprised face of the intruder. Suddenly she saw her shorts on the ground and her bra tucked under her pillow. A glance down at her body revealed her full alert breasts perfectly outlined under her tight, thin, tank top and her lacy transparent deep blue thong, something the intruder was looking at fondly and. . .lustfully? Proudly? His look was able to make her speak.

"Who the fuck are you?" She shouted at him as she snatched the blanket back up and yet still failed to properly cover her body.

The man's laugh was so deep and dark, it was a naturally evil laugh, "No need to fear me woman. I'm not gonna hurt you." He grinned broadly, his voice made her cringe.

"Then who the fuck are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?!" She screeched, her heart beating fast. She suddenly wanted to grab her cell phone, her eyes darted all around her room to find it.

The giant man followed her gaze and soon spotted what he guessed she was after, he held up her cell. "Looking for this?" he taunted her, slowly waving it back and forth in front of his face.

The woman he was staring at shuddered in terror, he loved it when they were scared and shook, it made him feel powerful. But he knew she had absolutely nothing to fear from him.

He dropped the phone from his fingers, it plopped on the bed. He propped himself up and dropped his smirk, staring at her with calm seriousness. "I really am not going to hurt you pretty."

"I-I'm not afraid of you!" She stammered. She quickly grabbed a book from the desk beside her, a pathetic excuse for a weapon.

The giant sighed and shook his head. He got off the bed, not breaking their stare, and rapidly stalked towards her, covering the room in four easy strides. Arielle squeaked out a surprised gasp and closed her eyes as he got to her. He brought his hand to her face and slowly dragged it right through her. Blue sparks, like the effects in old 80's movies, surrounded his hand. At the sound of soft static Arielle opened her eyes and watched him slowly drag his hands through her face and then away from her. He wiggled his fingers to show her that it had happened. Her breathing slowed and she looked up at him curiously.

"What are you?" She slowly put the book down.

"I am The Kurgan my pretty lady." He backed up and swung his arms out in a dramatic introduction, only to step forward once more and stand snuggly against her, the tips of her nipples touched his shirt. "And I am a figment of your imagination."

She turned her head close to the wall and looked at him sideways, she pressed her finger tips against his mid section that was at her chest level. She could feel his hardened muscles that for some reason where very real. He backed away without resistance and his giant fingers though held hers, but very gently.

"The Kurgan isn't real. Not you anyway," she said. She crossed her right arm over and gripped the opposite arm, blocking her breasts.

He laid back. . ."Seductively?" she thought. . . on her bed and stared at her with a smirk on her face, his blue eyes were so bright in the morning light. Seeing the filthy man from the movie lay amongst her white and black bedding it just seemed so wrong to her.

"Well of course I'm not." His gravelly voice resonated loudly in the empty house. "I'm not real, you've made me up. I am but a part of your tiny imagination. Gladly, I'm part of your head." His tongue came out and licked his bottom lip perversely.

The woman grimaced and lifted her lip in a sneer, "_So gross_," she thought to herself.

His eyes danced in the light as he moved, "Naaaah. Meaning me pretty woman?" He chuckled.

She slowly walked forward and pointed at him, "So. . .you're not real." He nodded. "Well if you're a part of my head then what's my name? You haven't said it yet. . ."

"Arielle," he said. "A pretty name for a pretty body.

She glared at him, "Stop saying that! It's so perverted!"

His smile made her angry, "I'm not a polite guy Arielle my pretty."

As she worked it out in her head she sat down on the bed, she didn't notice the giant man snake around behind her, "So you're. . .my imaginary friend?"

He toyed with a lock of her hair, pressing it to his nose and smelling her. "Yes indeed. And what I've seen in your head is very interesting."

Her spine went as rigid as a board and her hair fell from his touch. "I thought you couldn't touch me!"

He smiled when she twisted back to look at him, "I can't harm your body or touch you in any other way than this. You have power over what I can and can't do to you. I certainly can't even rape you."

She look at him and the less-than-threatening look she gave him made him laugh and lean in close. Her eyes still widened at him so near, he smelled like dirt and sweat.

"Only playing little thing," he said. He laughed loudly and she pouted at him. He leaned back away from her.

"What if I need to get dressed or take a shower? Will you. . .be around for that?" She asked timidly.

He issued another growling chuckle, "No, you can banish me. That is," he looked at her seductively in his own way, "unless you want me to." He smirked and took pleasure in her look of horror.

"No!" She screamed. "I mean no," her voice had been knocked down an octave or two. "I wish to shower _alone, _thank you very much." She bit her bottom lip as she looked at his face.

The look on his face made her shudder again.

"As I like to say; it's better to burn out! Than to fade away!" he said loudly. Suddenly, in a dramatic burst of light, he disappeared.

She blinked and then touched her head, "God I must be losing it. Imaginary friend, what a trip," she said aloud to herself.

She gathered up new clothes and rushed to the bathroom, hoping a good warm morning shower would wake her up. She cautiously slid her top off as she glanced from side to side, pressing her shirt to her chest she peeked out from the bathroom and checked to make sure she was alone. Seeing that she was she slid off her thong and stepped under the warm running water of her shower. After washing her hair and then shaving herself she leaned her head against the shower wall under the water and let it wash down her body. She took a settling breath in and heard a boot step outside her curtain. With a look of tired irritation she grabbed the edge of the shower curtain and whipped it back. Her eyes widened and her face froze in terror.

The Kurgan was shirtless this time and looked at her in absolute pleasure, he gladly raked his gaze up and down her exposed body with lust and she sure she saw his trousers move in an awkward place. He nearly panted with lust before she screamed and shut the curtain again.

"I didn't think imaginary friends got hard Kurgan!" She shouted over the din of the water.

"I didn't think so either," he said back. "It be as new to me as it is you pretty Arielle."

"Besides! What the fuck are you doing in my bathroom!?" She shouted, "I thought I Banished you or whatever it is you do when I want you gone!"

She heard him chuckle, "Oh I forgot to mention that I can reappear at the most unexpected times. Whenever I like!"

She groaned and butted her head against the wall of the shower, "Life with you is going to be unbearable . . . How long are you going to stay here?" She asked.

On the other side of the curtain The Kurgan sat on the toilet petting his crotch back into place, trying to control his very human-like urges. He cursed being only half real. "Get used to it pretty cos I have no idea how long I'm going to be here. We might be doing this for a while!" He said with dark cheer.

She banished him to wait on the bed if he wouldn't leave her alone entirely and got dressed in the bathroom. She wore a tight black tank top, similar to the one she had on earlier and a brown suede skirt. After drying her hair, she stepped out and The Kurgan licked his lips, he mocked a wolf whistle in approval.

"Girls like you in my times would have driven any man wild with lust," he told her.

She shook her head at him and walked over to her dresser where a basket awaited her old clothes. She tossed them in and turned her back on The Kurgan as she peeked out her window, her hips swayed in a very lady like manner and the giant on her bed watched with hungry approval. Arielle sensed his gaze and spun around.

"Go away!" She shouted.

He did with a smile and dip of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

After she sighed and when found her shoes and car keys she took off for work. When she waited at the last stop light before her publishing building she looked at the red light and blew a strand of hair out of her face, she watched the cars go by in front of her and raised an eyebrow in boredom.

POP!

"Ello pretty!" His gravelly voice suddenly filled her small, older car.

She jumped and the hair rose on the back of her neck. "Jesus Christ!" She shouted as she turned around to face him, one hand still on the wheel the other pressed against her head, threading through her thick hair."Do you have to come up like that? Gave me a heart attack!"

The Kurgan looked at her form in the seat in front of him, her hair drifting in the breeze coming through the open window. The sunlight blazed through the window and outlined her body in a way that he approved of. He locked eyes with her through the dark round glasses she wore, the light behind her making them transparent.

"Your head was a little too dull for my taste pretty," he grumbled. His ugly smirk was still plastered on his face.

She couldn't help but look him up and down as well. Her gaze unwittingly lingered at the bulge in his pants. With red cheeks she looked back up and found his piercing blue eyes gazing back at her. She scowled. "My thoughts are not boring!" She objected.

He chuckled again, "You were hoping for the light to change, nothing exciting."

Arielle opened her mouth to say something but jumped when a car horn blared behind her. She growled at the car behind through the back window and then spun around and put both hands on the steering wheel. "Damn it. . ." she whispered.

When they pulled up to her office she didn't look back as she grabbed her bag and got ready to open the door, "Will anyone else be able to see you Kurgan?" She asked.

He shook his head slowly, "No. Only you my sweet," he licked his lips in that perverted way again.

She looked at him in her review mirror and groaned. On the way through her building she appeared normal to everyone who greeted her, but unbeknownst to them she had a six foot tall giant of man with a scar on his neck and blue eyes that glared at every man who passed by walking behind her. She hurried to her office which was conveniently at the end of the office of the lower floor and she wanted to hurry before-

"Hiya Arielle!"

The voice was high and nervous.

Arielle's hand had just reached out to grab her door handle when the guy who worked in health advice came along. He was about her height and geeky with short brown hair and thick rimmed glasses. As she turned to face him she couldn't help but think how stereotypical he was. Brown slacks, loafer shoes and beige button up shirt with pens in his pocket, thankfully though no pocket protector.

"Hiiii Shaaane," she drew on his name lamely and looked at him awkwardly.

He smiled at her with his mouth open and took a jerky breath in, it wasn't every day that his crush from interior design spoke to him. Sometimes she was so busy with her designing that he didn't get to even so much as glimpse her around the office. She could be a real recluse sometimes, especially lately.

Arielle stole a glance at the invisible giant next to her and her eyes grew wide, again, at the sight of his face. The Kurgan had his sword drawn and the look he was giving poor Shane was positively evil. It made Arielle want to quickly defend the poor man without him knowing he was being saved.

"Hey, uhh, Shane? Why don't we talk in my office?" She grinned at him and quickly ushered him into her office.

The Kurgan continued to glare at the man with his creator until she shut the door. But unseen by Shane the deadly Immortal just walked on through the door and stood right in front of it. Arielle set her bag on her desk and then turned around to look and her co-worker politely.

"So how are you Shane?" She asked.

He was surprised she was even speaking to him, "I-I just w-wanted to see how you were. I heard about your loss and. . .well," he stopped and looked at her.

Her smile went down into a sad smirk, "Um I'd rather not talk about it." She looked back at The Kurgan, he was staring at Shane murderously, at least his sword was away and his bulging arms crossed over his muscular chest. "_Gosh he's just so tall._ . ." she thought to herself. She suddenly turned her attention back to Shane.

He looked mortified, "Oh God I'm so s-sorry! I didn't mean to get into your business or anything I-I just. . ."

She quickly shook her head, The Kurgan turned his stare to her breasts and the pale skin of her exposed cleavage, he wished he was real, anything to reach out and grab them. . . Despite being a part of her head he was also his own person. Just unable to be seen by others and touch the woman he craved. In the universe of his movie he had all the women we wanted, whether they consented to him or not.

"No no," she sighed, "It's alright Shane. Anyway. . ." She looked posed in a slightly seductive way as she leaned down over her desk, her shoulder's bunched up on her back, her back deeply curved in a sex kitten way, her head hung and her eyes peering out from under thick lashes. She saw the way The Kurgan looked at her and Shane and suddenly she decided to play with him. Her 'imaginary friend' knew it too and his smirk vanished, replaced by anger, demanding her to keep quiet.

"You wouldn't. . ." he challenged her darkly.

She leaned forward so that her breasts strained against her shirt, "Anyways Shane. Days are hard to get through lately," she avoided eye contact with her co-worker and played coy. Falsely unaware of how her body looked.

The Kurgan's eyes widened in fury and his mouth opened in shock, his teeth gnashed together. She was going to flirt with the weakling well knowing how The Kurgan felt. . .

The geek who was unknowingly caught up in Arielle's game stammered, "W-w-well I kinda understand. I m-mean my grandpa passed away when I was young and it took a while to get over it." He blabbered on.

Arielle didn't really pay attention to him as he drabbled and instead watched the look on her imagination's face. "_Damn_," she thought to herself. _"If only he was human. He'd lay me back on this desk and ram it right here. _. ." He chuckled and she realized that he knew exactly what she was thinking. "_Shit_!" She shrieked in her thoughts.

Knowing she had lost at her own game she admitted defeat mentally to him and then looked back at Shane.

"And then that's when my grandmother came to live with us," he finished lamely.

She nodded and at the last moment before she decided to get rid of him she came up with one last jab at The Kurgan, "Well if I ever get too lonely I'll let you know and we can talk." She smiled sweetly at him and the man's cheeks grew red. She was almost afraid to look at The Kurgan.

She didn't have to though. He bellowed in rage and lunged forward. In her own reality it was so real that Arielle shrieked and threw her arms up to protect herself, but she never felt him grab her. She looked up again and saw Shane looking back at her, completely confused. The Kurgan was gone.

"You ok there Arielle?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes. Thanks, it's just lately I get freaked out by everything," she explained. "Ever since. . .Well, I just see too many shadows and I get easily spooked I suppose." She chuckled nervously.

Albeit curious and somewhat alarmed, Shane accepted the reason for her weird outburst. "Uh huh." He nodded. "Well I'll see you around Arielle."

She smiled and nodded as he left the room. As soon as the door shut The Kurgan was there.

He growled, stalked forward and slammed the palms of his hands down on her desk. He leaned in close to glare at the woman nose to nose, "What was that pretty mistress? It's only the first day and already you wear my patience thin!" His voice was so deep and menacing it made her back up a few steps.

At the edge of his rage she detected a hint of something else. Was that playfulness at the edge of his voice? Was he trying to sexually tease her by intimidation? His face didn't twitch at her inner thoughts, he wasn't going to let her know.

"Why should you care?" she asked. "You're a part of me after all and you aren't even close to real! So shut the fuck up!"

"I'm still a man! And even though I'm not real in your world, in my world of Highlander I'm very much a real man!" He bellowed.

"Then go back to wherever it is you fucking come from and leave me alone!" she screamed.

Outside her office several employees nearby looked towards her door. They could hear her screaming at someone but they had only seen Shane go in and out. Who else could possibly be in there? Was it a phone call?

The Kurgan growled again, "I can't! You imagined me into your world and you have to put me back in mine!"

"How do I do that?" She asked heatedly.

He relaxed and pulled away to stand up straight again, "_In no way did he belong in that office. He belonged on a horse in Scotland or Russia," _Arielle thought.

"Do you tire of looking at me so quickly woman?" He asked.

She glared at him, "Well you certainly are driving me insane," she told him.

At that his eyes widened, he grinned and it was full

of teeth, "With passion and untamable lust?"

Suddenly she found that she could read into his mind as well. Could it be that she was just as much a part of his imagination as he was hers? He hoped she would will him to be real, at least to her. Enough so that he could get her into bed. Her cheeks flushed and she looked down at her work.

"Well go glare at the other employees. I have work to finish," she murmured.

He knew she was embarrassed by the need he felt to get her out of those clothes and onto her back. He bowed with an air of sarcasm, "Of course mistress! I'll be back when it's time to return home," with that he vanished through the door.

She sat down and leaned her head back with a sigh, "_This beast will be the death of me_," she thought.

His voice appeared in her head, "_Oh I hope so my precious. If I get you into my world you'll be chained to my bed for eternity."_

She groaned as she laid her head on her arms that were folded across the desk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear guest, mysterious reviewer, thank you for the first review! This chapter is for you. The next chapter too because this one if "quiet". The next one is going to be better. x) **

Five minutes before the work day officially ended Arielle rushed out to her car, The Kurgan nowhere in sight. She hurried to the parking lot and sat for a minute looking at the white fluffy clouds that floated along above her.

"I only like clouds that are black and making rain," The Kurgan said behind her.

She had closed her eyes and jumped at the sound. She spun around and grabbed the collar of his shirt, "Stop! Doing that!" She shouted.

He looked at her hand and then slowly looked up at her face, "Me? Why I did nothing dearie."

She scowled at him, "You know what I mean." She shoved him away from her. "Stop scaring me like you do."

His laugh filled the car, "And how would you like me to tell you I'm around?"

When she thought about it her scowled deepened. She couldn't think of a better way for him to let her know. With a final glare thrown his way she spun around and turned on the car. "Fine Kurgan, you win."

"As I knew I would," he said.

All the way to her apartment he looked at her, the whole time she squirmed uncomfortably. By the time they reached the place she stormed out of her car and went straight to her bedroom, throwing herself on the bed, The Kurgan followed her. He leaned against the door frame and studied every line on her body, every curve. His heart quickened as he thought about what he would like to do to her. She heard his thoughts, which he wasn't trying very hard to hide anyway, and groaned.

"Damn you Kurgan. . ."she said into her pillow.

He laughed, "Too late. I was damned when I was born, cursed as an Immortal."

She twisted and looked back at him, "Being an Immortal is a curse?" she asked. "I would have thought you enjoyed it."

He lumbered across the room and dropped down on her bed next to her. "I can't take a mate because I'll outlive them. I get everything I want and yet nothing I need." He reached out and stroked her arm, "The only thing that gives me purpose is The Prize."

She tilted her head, "But you know how that ends."

A dark look crossed his face, "Now you see why being Immortal is such a curse. Especially for me. I was so close, but MacLeod beat me. Yet I still live, born again after the end of the story only to go through it all again, alone." He blinked and then shook his head, "It doesn't matter though, I'll go on living."

Arielle never expected to feel sorry for The Kurgan and see him as a tragic character. "How did you die the first time?"

At that he grinned and shook his head, "That's not for you to know pretty."

She made a face and then laid her head back on the pillow. Quite frankly she was exhausted; she hadn't slept in days before the previous night and still struggling with her grief she just wanted to sleep. She closed her eyes and drifted off for a nap.

The Kurgan watched her and his gaze went where it wanted over her body. She wasn't lean and small like girls, but was curvy and filled out like a woman. He reached out and touched her again. When she was sleeping he was able to move more freely as compared to being awake, it helped him to touch her like he did. He gently pushed her onto her back and then sat on top of her, straddling her waist. He looked down at her face, following the lines of her body down to her waist.

There was something about this strange woman; she was the only one he couldn't just take. She was going to be difficult and he would have to try and seduce her, a concept that was new to him. All other times he just did what he wanted but Arielle was as hard as trying to get to the Prize.

He knew he couldn't let her go, not after she made him feel like he had another reason to get up in the morning knowing that he wasn't going to get the prize. "_Yes_," he thought. "_She will be mine."_

That night he sat behind her on her bed while she ate dinner and watched her every move. She offered him some but found out he wasn't able to eat it. When she went to sleep she banished him but as soon as her eyes closed he came back and stretched out beside her. He traced the lines of her body with his gaze and kept dwelling on his new feeling for her. She was special, no doubt about that, and he wanted her. He'd wanted her the moment he saw her. He was glad such a creature had called him to her side, whether she knew it or not.

He had had his fair share of women before, some men would say that The Kurgan had had women prettier than Arielle even though she was up with the most beautiful. Her hair was so soft and thick, he couldn't help but run his fingers through it. When she glared at him he felt like she was playing a game with him, and he was up to the challenge of getting this woman. Her eyes were so dark and mysterious that if he couldn't read her mind he would have gone mad from not knowing what she was thinking. Her lips, her eyes, her frustration, intimidation, all those things drove him wild for her. What made him most happy was that all of this happened on only the first day, he was excited to know what the following time would give.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is longer than I expected but I couldn't find a better place to cut the chapters. VERY Adult themes ahead. If you are under 18 enjoy ;) Dear Guest reveiwer, this one is for you! I'm glad you like this story because there is A LOT more to come. As in many more chaps to this one and a second half to come.**

Days passed slowly for Arielle; she got frustrated with The Kurgan every day and was constantly arguing with him. As time went on though she realized that their arguments were never about anything serious. She was never really mad at him for any reason, she just felt better after striking out at him, and he took it. He never got angry he would only grin and laugh at her, coming up with some clever little sentence that would drive her mad. After a time she found her thoughts being drawn to how sexually appealing he was to her.

"_Is that why I'm always looking to fight him on everything?"_ she asked herself. When she thought about it, she _was_ intimidated by what she saw, more-so by what she didn't see. Just from the bulge in his pants when he got turned on by her was enough to make her pale at the thought of his member. "_Damn it! I'm so scared of his junk that I turn everything into a fight. ._ ." she thought more and then glared at the floor. "_Fucking Kurgan! He knows too_." She glanced at the giant beside her on the bed, watching T.V. and laughing boisterously.

The show ended and The Kurgan flipped the up button on the remote, he had adapted to technology rather quickly, and then grinned when he came to the adult channels. He knew she hadn't noticed what he was doing, his grin widened and he looked at her as he clicked a channel. Arielle heard the sound of rough sex on the background and broke out of her trance. When her eyes focused on the screen she drew in a breath sharply and then whipped her head to the side to look at The Kurgan.

"No! No! NO!" she screamed. "I refuse to watch porn you sick bastard!" She lunged at him and tried reaching for the remote, an act he enjoyed immensely and kept the device out of her reach. She worked her way onto his chest from struggling to get the remote and with a growl of frustration she swung her leg over his middle and leaned forward, not realizing that her chest was in his face. He laughed and watched her struggle. When she finally did manage to grab the remote from the man she huffed and twisted around to change the channel, but it didn't work.

She slowly turned around to look back at The Kurgan, "What did you do?"

He held up the batteries in between his fingers, "Looking for these?" his laughter echoed through the house.

She scowled and lunged for them but The Kurgan chuckled and shoved the batteries in his pants. Arielle smacked his chest.

"Thanks Kurgan!" she shouted in his face.

He laughed, "I'm enjoying this quite a lot. Aren't you?"

"No!" she screamed. "I am not!"

He grinned maliciously, "Then go change it."

Arielle glared at him. When she made a move to get off of him he grabbed her thighs and rolled them both over on the empty bed space next to them. As he was lying on top of her she glared up at him and he reached into his pants to get the batteries, throwing them to the side of the bed. Without warning he quickly leaned his face down and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her for the first time since his arrival. At first her body tensed and she groaned in protest. She tried pushing him away but his body didn't budge. His hands moved up her thighs and sides, one cupped the back of her head and the other brushed the hair away from her face.

Her eyes closed as she felt how real his lips were, how warm his body was on top of hers. His hands were so rough and calloused against her soft skin. When his tongue gently brushed against her lips she opened them on a strange impulse and let his tongue touch hers. Passion suddenly filled her kiss and she closed her eyes, forgetting that he was The Kurgan, forgetting that he was her "imaginary friend", in the heat of the moment he was hardly imaginary at all. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his.

His hand moved down passed her shoulder and down to her waist where it slipped around to the small of her back. From there he very slowly moved to her buttocks, molding his hand to her shapely form. She didn't seem to notice at all which encouraged The Kurgan to move his hand to the back of her knee and pull her legs up to wrap around his hips, she responded as he hoped she would. He opened his eyes and pulled away from her mouth, moving his kissing to her neck, sending shivers down her spine as she wound her fingers through his long hair and gently tugged on it, he liked how she played.

While Arielle's eyes were closed a soft blue static rolled down The Kurgan's body from the top of his head to his toes. It meant that the mental restraints placed on him had been lifted and he was free to touch his mistress as he wanted to until she told him to stop, a little detail she didn't know. He grinned, moved his lips to her collar bone and then licked her all the way up to her chin. His eyes watched her face and saw as her cheeks grew red, he also felt her heart beat quicken. Looking into her head he saw that she had forgotten that he wasn't real, she felt he was real.

He only had to work at her for a few more minutes before he'd be able to get her naked beneath him, his groined tightened at that and he growled low as he pressed his lower body against hers. He didn't say a single word as his fingers suddenly hooked under her shirt and began pulling it over her head. His heart sped up in anticipation when she didn't stop him there. He looked down and admired her full breasts, her white and black laced bra added a nice touch as well but he wanted that thing gone. He whispered her name as he unhooked it in the back and kissed her jaw line seductively.

Just as he was about to pull off her bra and uncover her soft breasts, reality came crashing back down on her mind. Her eyes flew open and the spell that The Kurgan had placed on her disappeared, leaving her to look on in horror and cover her chest with her arms.

She yelped and began struggling underneath him, his face opened up in surprise. He grabbed her shoulders and she stopped, still covering herself from him.

"Get off me," she said steadily.

The blue static spread back over his body from the bottom up and her was suddenly buffered against her, being flung off of her and tossed to the ground beside her bed. Mumbling about how disgusted she was, Arielle threw her large blanket over herself and worked quickly to redo her bra. While she did that The Kurgan shot up in a sitting position and then got up and crouched on the balls of his feet, staring at her moving form under the blanket in frustration.

He growled in his throat, "Why did you stop me?" he shouted. "I know you wanted me!"

She yanked the blanket down and scowled at him, "Again you're wrong!" she shouted. "How dare you touch me? H-how is that even possible!?" She jumped down off her bed and quickly walked to the closet, The Kurgan turned his body to follow her with his gaze.

He could sense her confusion and his anger turned to smugness, "Heh heh. You don't understand, but I do." She stopped with her arms outstretched along the open closet doors. "Would you like to know how?"

She didn't look at him and so didn't see him as he stood up and walked over to stand behind her. He quickly swooped his arms under hers and grabbed her breasts; he released a moan of pleasure as he felt her in his grip. She screamed in rage and was about to say something if it weren't for her "friend" covering her mouth with his rough hand. He pressed her back against him and continued squeezing her breast in his hand.

"You'd like to know wouldn't you?" He whispered seductively in her ear. She managed to nod. "Well I won't tell you." He chuckled and let her go, shoving her forward so that she stumbled a couple steps and sputtered as her clothes smashed into her face.

She quickly recovered from his shove and spun around to look at him. "Why not?!" She shouted. He only sat on the edge of her bed and leaned back on his elbows, he shrugged at her. "I demand you tell me what the hell is going on!" She stormed up to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. She tried searching through his mind but found that he had expertly blocked those thoughts from her.

He laughed and grinned at her. "You can make me not touch you, but I can say whatever I like." She shoved him away and kept staring at him. He smirked, "But there is something you can do for me that would make me tell you." Her face smoothed out and images of what she thought he wanted flooded her mind. The Kurgan laughed, "None of those pretty, although if you wanted I-"

"Shut up!" she shouted at him, her eyes wide in embarrassment. "What do you want me to do?" Her voice was strained and laced with anger.

"Well first of all you can stop being angry and calm down," he said with his trademark grin. "I'd like to see you relaxed for once." She sighed and looked at the ground, crossing her arms behind her back. The Kurgan was happy she still hadn't replaced her shirt yet. "Now I want you to sit next to me," he patted the space beside him, "and let me hold you."

"I never figured you for the tender type Kurgan," she said as she reluctantly sat down in the space next to him. She scooted in next to him and let him drape his arm around her shoulders.

He chuckled, "There are many things you don't know about me," he said. "All settled?" He looked down at her, her cheeks reddened when she looked back.

"Yes," she said and for the first time she didn't say it with hate. Sitting so close to him and not seething with anger she realized that she liked the way he smelled; smoky and earthy.

"Good," he said. "Now to tell you what you were promised. To you I am real, but I have limitations. I can't be seen by other humans and if you let it happen you can let me free from the mental ties you have over me."

"I have power over you?" She asked.

He nodded, "Some. Like earlier, if you didn't like what I was doing to you, even though I know you loved it, you can tell me to stop. You have built up pain, anger, shame and guilt in you and I was brought here to help you realize it. When you come to a realization about something you have locked in your head, then your restraints on me mean nothing. They will disappear and I can have my way with you. I can not harm you or others. I'm touching you like I am because your mind is allowing it. I am a real person in a different world, my world of Highlander."

She looked at the blanket she was sitting on, "So you come from a parallel universe?"

"Of sorts. I am real but I'm also a figment of your imagination. If you let me I will become real in your world." He explained and she listened intently, just beginning to understand.

"Can I go to your world Kurgan?" she asked curiously.

He thought for a moment, "I don't think you can." He said, his eyes darkened.

She nodded her head thoughtfully, "Hmm. This is just so strange. I still don't know what to think about it really."

"You can let me free and have sex with me," he said looking down at her and smiling.

The woman raised her eyebrow and then shoved away from him, "Not a chance Kurgan."

Before she could get away though he planted a firm grip around her shoulder and yanked her back to him. He looked down at her, "You'll have to give in to me sooner or later pretty," he said, "You know you want me. I've heard every thought of desire you've had since I arrived."

Arielle managed to keep her glare off her face. Instead she took on a haughty appearance, "Well what do you expect? You're a man, even though you're a part of my imagination and a real person, and I'm a woman. A single woman who lives alone and is currently not seeing anyone. You aren't the first one I've thought about in that way."

Suddenly the grip on her tightened, his fingers biting into her arm, "Watch what you say pretty. You wouldn't want me to take my revenge when I finally do get you to myself."

She squirmed uncomfortably in his grip and then managed to slip out and fell out to the side on the sheets. Suddenly she seemed to remember that the porn channel was still on and with a glance at The Kurgan she scrambled off the bed and clicked off the T.V. She turned to look back at The Kurgan and when she saw him looking at her chest she also remembered that she had no shirt on. She scowled at him and then went to closet and put on a big shirt. Without a word to the man on her bed she undid her bra and slid it off from under her shirt and then pulled down her shorts and tossed them in her laundry basket. She crossed the room to turn off the lights before going back to the bed.

Before the lights went off, The Kurgan looked at her black boy shorts underwear with hungry approval. When she got into bed she turned her back to him and closed her eyes. "Tomorrow is my day off Kurgan," she said. "Don't wake me up early or I'll have to hurt you."

He chuckled and his massive arm snaked around her middle, she didn't mind. It felt nice having companionship with someone lately, even if she hated him and thought he was a disgusting pig. As she drifted off to sleep she wondered if she really hated him or if she was just pretending to, to hide her sexual feelings towards him. After all she couldn't deny it any longer that yes; she was sexual attracted to The Kurgan. She did desire him, but she didn't want him to know and kept those thoughts hidden from him. How she managed to do that she had no idea. This whole thing was absolutely crazy. . .

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuun! Guest! Your thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

**This was a nother long chapter so i decided to break it into two parts. I did the same on another story x)**

She had been dreading her days off for good reason; The Kurgan refused to leave her alone. She brushed her hair, traced a thin line of eye liner on, threw on a pair of white shorts, an old blue shirt covered in paisleys and slipped on her black flats. She grabbed her car keys and The Kurgan beat her to the car. Their day was mostly spent at the boardwalk. Arielle walked up and down the beach, The Kurgan walked behind her and made her feel uncomfortable the whole time.

Towards the end of her day she went to the small food market in town and he stuck by her side like a fly to honey. At one point she saw a rather good looking young man about her age walking around the store. He smiled at her and she smiled back, it was something The Kurgan didn't approve of.

He stood behind her in the fruit stand and glared at the man who had Arielle attention. "He's not for you pretty." He growled.

Arielle laughed and shook her head, "And why do you think that?" She continued walking along the fruit, looking through them for ripe ones.

"Because he's a snob!" The Kurgan said with a raised voice. "I wouldn't want you ending up with someone as pampered and weak as that."

His mistress grinned and looked at him, "Or do you just not want me shacking up with another man?" she shot him a mischievous grin. "Are you jealous Kurgan?"

The man across from Arielle, the one in question, watched her walk down the fruit aisle. Was she talking to herself? He raised a questioning eyebrow and watched her laugh and chat away as if someone was behind her. Someone named Kurgan? What kind of a name was that? He shrugged and thought that it didn't matter if she spoke to herself a little bit. Her looks made up for her being so weird.

The Kurgan's glare whipped to the man across the way. He pulled out his sword and took a step in his direction. Arielle watched him with wide eyes and looked at him with concern. "What are you doing? Stop that!" she looked around to make sure no one heard her and lowered her voice even more, "Stay away from him Kurgan. He probably thinks I'm crazy anyway."

The Kurgan didn't look away from the other man as he moved down a different aisle and disappeared from view. "If you only knew what he was thinking like I do." Something else the man thought of made The Kurgan growl and then stalk after him, Arielle followed.

"Wait," she whispered, "Where are you going you stupid man?"

She watched him go the corner that the other man went and then stopped. She scowled at where he had disappeared and then huffed and turned around; The Kurgan was an intolerable fool. He couldn't touch anyone though so Arielle had no worries, she was just annoyed by his actions. She walked around the store for a few more minutes before deciding to leave. As she was putting her items on a checkout line she didn't notice that the guy from earlier walked up behind her.

"Excuse me, miss?" he said. His voice was smooth and full.

She turned to look at him and smiled. "Hi, can I help you?" She looked behind him and saw The Kurgan, sword put away, leaning against an aisle with his arms crossed and his eyes pitch black. The glare he was throwing at the other man was deadly, if he could he would have killed him.

"Well actually, I just wanted to know if you were free for dinner any time soon." He smiled. He seemed a little older than Arielle, had shorter, shaggy dark brown hair, he also had a goatee and his clothes made her think that he maybe played guitar and sang at little night clubs on the weekends. He was very handsome and had a voice that was great to just listen to.

Arielle blushed, "Actually I'm not really up to seeing anyone right now. It's not a good time for me to be dating."

His face turned to what looked like genuine concern, "Oh I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I hope I didn't offend you or anything," he said.

She shook her head, "No it's alright. How could you know something was wrong? My brother just passed away recently."

His eyes looked sad for her, "I know how that feels. I lost my dad just couple years ago."

"Oh that's so sad. Yeah it's hard but I'm getting through." She looked back at her groceries and then finished putting them on the line before moving forward and look back at him, "I'm Arielle by the way." She stuck out her hand.

He shook it, "I'm Darren. Well listen, um, can I give you my number anyway? Just in case you change your mind to have coffee or lunch sometime?"

She slowly nodded and kept smiling, "I think I'd like that. I left my phone in the car though," she pointed her thumb back at parking lot outside. When she glanced back at where The Kurgan had been she found that he was gone. She should have been relieved but something in her gut told her to be scared.

He shook his head, "No problem. I always care a pen in my back pocket," he reached back and pulled out a plain black pen. She gave him her hand and he scribbled his number on the back of it. When he put his pen away he shrugged sheepishly, "I guess it's kind of nerdy to do that." He laughed nervously.

Arielle laughed with him, "No I don't think so. I do too actually. Never know when you might need one."

Darren smiled at that and nodded. "Whenever you want to give me a call, or text. We don't have to go out either. We can just chat if you'd like."

Arielle liked him already, "Sounds great to me. Thank you, I'll see you around." She smiled at him and then thanked the bag boy and wheeled her cart out to her car.

She loaded up the back seat of her old Lumina and still there was no sign of The Kurgan. That's what made her take his disappearance seriously, he was up to something and Arielle didn't want to know what. She made a quick stop at an ice cream shop and got a vanilla ice cream dipped in butterscotch. She sat for a while on a stone table outside the shop and sat in the mid-August heat. Summer still lingered and most of the high schoolers that lived in the area were trying to cram as much last minute summer fun in as possible. She watched a group of about six teenagers walk into the shop behind her, two of them looked liked siblings. Arielle frowned sadly and looked away as they walked passed laughing.

She quickly finished her ice cream and got in her car. Her suspicions of The Kurgan only got worse and she felt terribly paranoid all the way home. The sun was beginning to set by when she got home. She entered her house with her arms full of groceries she glanced around quickly trying to find her target.

"Hello?" she called out after closing the door with her foot. She walked into the kitchen, "Hello! Kurgan?" she called again, still no answer.

She hastily put everything away and stuffed the bags in a drawer so that she could use them again later. Her paranoia turned to fear as she walked through her house, The Kurgan nowhere to be found, and she couldn't detect his thoughts. She was making her way to her darkened bedroom and the floor boards creaked very cliché-like under her feet. Just when she passed the hall closet and was a few feet away from her room she leaned forward and called out again.

Without warning a heavy being bolted out from the hall closet and wrapped one arm around her middle, the other hand covered her mouth. Her screams were muffled and she instantly caught the scent of smoke and earth, The Kurgan. She kicked and thrashed around but it didn't faze him as he picked her up and carried her to her bed, along the way she lost a shoe and ended up kicking the other one off on the way to her bed. The Kurgan stuffed a cloth in her mouth and then tied a gag around her mouth and tied it tightly at the back of her head. She continued to voice her anger by trying to scream and when The Kurgan turned her around she glared at him with as much rage as she could throw at him.

He grinned and then threw her on the bed, quickly straddled her waist, pinned her arms at her side, and began undoing the buttons on her shirt. She screamed again and struggled as he forgot the last three buttons and ripped her shirt wide open. He maneuvered down so that he sat on her thighs and held her wrists in one hand while he opened her shorts and began working them down.

"I know you're wondering what's going on and the answer is simple; I'm teaching you to flirt with other men while you belong to me," he said while he finally slid her shorts down her legs and threw them behind him.

He leaned down, burying his nose in her hair while at the same time moved his free hand up and down her leg, coming to a stop at her ass cheek and grabbing it firmly. Her legs were so smooth and silky he adored how she felt. He began rubbing her crotch and against her will her body became aroused and her woman flesh became heated. He chuckled and grinned when he felt her become wet at his touch and looked into her enraged eyes.

When he tried to slip his fingers into her underwear his hand was stopped by an invisible force. He frowned and growled.

"Damn it," he said. His thoughts raced to find a way to get his restraints lifted when suddenly he knew he had something that would stop her dead. He grinned and looked into her eyes, realizing that he knew something she didn't.

"I know all about you Arielle. Including how ashamed you are that even from an early age you had sick thoughts. I know all about how you couldn't help the feelings you had about sex. You began pleasuring yourself when you were just a child." He grinned when he saw the color drain from her face and felt her heart began beating erratically. She was terrified by her shame and stopped all struggling. "I know how you've always felt the desire for sex, even when you were young. It's filled you with shame and guilt. You were so filthy, so dirty, touching yourself and fantasizing the way you did. And what you made those dolls of yours do to each other? It's. . .disturbing."

Knowing that her curiosity was so strong that she wouldn't fight him he undid the gag and she spit out the cloth in her mouth. She coughed a few times before being able to speak. She looked at him in horror, "How did you know that I. . a-about what I did?"


	7. Chapter 7: 6 part 2

**This part is where it gets even weirder. Lets see if you can keep up ;) Had enough yet? Muahaha! Let me know if you need a better translation. Does anyone else get the feeling that this is like Fight Club? Only with an O.C. and The Kurgan. . .and future sexual happenings. . .Enjoy! **

The Kurgan smiled, "Doctors would come up with any reason they wanted to explain why you thought that way, but it was I who made you think as such," he brushed some hair out of her face. "I was always there for every sexual thought you ever had, even when you were just five years old." He felt so exhilarated at her look of realization. "Yes, I was always there pretty, lurking in the back of your head since you were just a baby. I was always in the shadows, watching, hovering, loving. I made you think about all those things."

Suddenly Arielle saw a memory in The Kurgan's head. It was her own birth and she watched as The Kurgan stood in the shadows of the operating room. He watched with dark interest as she came into the world, screaming and crying and watched her possessively as she was cleaned and handled.

But why?" she shouted, "Those thoughts have haunted me my whole life, making me feel ashamed at feeling those things. . . I was five! It went on for years and only got worse."

"Because even from birth I wanted you and that brought me here all those years ago. You are my mate in any universe. You were always meant to be with me and so I had to make sure you would be driven to that," he said with a dark smile.

She began beating away from him, "You monster! Let me go!" When nothing happened she looked at him in confusion.

He laughed. "By coming to that realization, your bonds for the night have been broken! You are mine woman!" He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her furiously. She squirmed as the blue static swept over his body releasing him, and although she seemed to hate it The Kurgan knew there was a small part of her that loved it. "Remember that dream of the two wolves? The brown one tried to kill you and the black one saved your life, becoming an imaginary friend. Think really hard about what that wolf looked like pretty

Arielle closed her eyes tight and the image of that black wolf came to her mind's eye. It was huge, bigger than any wolf she had ever seen, it had a giant hump on its back and its eyes. . . she opened her eyes and gasped in horror at The Kurgan, "Its eyes were your eyes." She whispered.

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her back, holding her close. "I was always there because you were meant to be mine forever."

She gaped at him in a terrified stupor and could do nothing to stop him from slipping his fingers into her thong and stroked her woman flesh. He could feel her heat and then removed his shirt and his boots removed themselves. She watched him and was helpless to fight off as he pulled her thong down to her ankles and then took them off and dropped them. He began kissing her in that place between her legs and then lashed out his tongue and slowly licked her. She moaned and grabbed the bed sheets tight. Her eyes opened wide as he stuck his tongue inside of her and began probing and licking. He licked and sucked her and kissed her and teased her, making her gasp and scream.

He found every little point that would set her off the most. "Stop," she whispered feebly, "Please . . .stop."

He smirked and squeezed her buttocks in his hands. He began kissing her sex and slid a finger into her opening, kissing and licking her other sensitive place between her legs. She didn't even notice the size of his finger as he moved it back and forth quickly. She remembered the suggestive gesture he made to the nuns in Highlander and thought that this is what he had in mind. He purred as she moaned and kept his gaze on her face, watching how red her cheeks blushed. He took out his fingers and used his tongue again as he tasted her from the inside. It wasn't long before her moans turned to pleasured screams and her body began quivering in anticipation of the orgasm that was building.

She grabbed his hair and tugged hard as her legs shook and The Kurgan felt her sexual release in his mouth. He pressed his mouth firmly to her, drinking her and making sure not to miss a second of her release. He felt her whole body tremble in his grip and then felt her legs droop over his shoulders. He chuckled and then pulled away, wiping at his mouth and smiling. He licked his lips perversely and looked at her, she looked so embarrassed that she had enjoyed his actions, The Kurgan felt exhilarated by it. He went back to lying on top of her, spread her legs under him, and slid one hand down to open his pants.

When Arielle felt a stiffness press against her opening and her back went rigid. She looked up into his eyes and drew a sharp breath in, "No! Please, please, please don't! Please Kurgan! Not that!" she screamed.

He chuckled deep in his throat and leaned in close, "Relax pretty. I am only showing you what awaits you. You aren't quite ready to handle this yet and I want you to beg me for it. That is true torture."

She felt the stiff thing disappear and he redid his pants. He finally let her up and she dashed out of bed with difficulty, grabbing her clothes and throwing them back on before rushing out of the house and running down to the beach. She reached the shore and ran to a small cove where she liked to retreat every now and then. When she finally stopped she leaned against the rock wall and struggled to catch her breath, her legs were weak and kept shaking terribly. She found a rounded rock and sat down, looking out over the sea and watched the sky turned from blue to a darkening pink.

She had just caught her breath when a voice beside her made her jump.

"I like this spot," The Kurgan rumbled from beside her.

She yelped and fell to the sand. She looked back up and him, "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Oh come now Arielle love, you loved it!" he said in triumph, grinning widely. "Not a single thought of disgust passed through your head after I finished, and even then it was at yourself. You loved what I did to you and you can't lie."

She flew to her feet and began beating her fists against his chest, she barely touched him. He grabbed her wrists and spread her arms out before pulling her in and kissing her. He let go of her wrists and grabbed the back of her head, she pressed her soft palms against his cheeks and kissed his passionately back. She suddenly realized what she was doing and flung herself away from the Kurgan as fast as possible.

"What the fuck is happening to me?" she asked shouted at him.

He smirked. "You're starting to realize that we were made for each other pretty," his voice was low and seductive.

She huffed and turned to look back at the sea. "That's bull Kurgan, it's impossible. I'm a human, you're-"

"That doesn't matter," he said, interrupting her. "You are mine. You have been since the day you were born. We are mates you and I." his voice was rough and thick.

"It's just not possible. . ." she put a hand to her head and then suddenly swayed on her feet. She fell to her knees and then to her hands as she was overwhelmed by a feeling of being lightheaded.

"But it is dearest," he told her, "Now get up and we'll sleep." He stood with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

Arielle sighed and then shook her head and stood up. She regained her balance and then sat back down on her rock. The Kurgan leaned against the rock wall while Arielle watched the sunset on the beach.

"Not enough people appreciate life," she said watching the horizon. "I'm probably the only one watching this."

The Kurgan sat on the sand next to her and took her hand, he put it to his lips and pressed a kiss onto her skin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much reveiwers! AlmightyWarrior and dear guests! I'm really surprised by how quickly this story took off and for the longest time I was debating on whether or not to even post this. I'm glad I did x)**

**I'm also glad no one thinks it's too much, if you know what I mean. Because I love you all so much I've even begun a part two to this story. Oh boy. . .You'll either love me or hate me for the ending. I also have another Highlander story completely unrelated to this one, but still involving my beloved Kurgan, and Ramirez! (I can't say Ramirez without saying it like The Kurgan)**

**Enjoy!**

Days passed as August became September. Every since The Kurgan broke down her first wall Arielle blushed if he so much as reached out to touch her. Over time she got over the fact that he completely humiliated her and told her that her childhood nightmares were his entire fault. The Kurgan was extremely happy with himself because he knew that what he did was a big accomplishment. He had her in his grip yet she was still untouchable.

Eventually Arielle began thinking that she had to fight The Kurgan and his supposed ownership over her. She was able to keep the sexual feelings for him under control, though with some difficulty. At first she didn't speak much but her all-too-willing man servant managed to easily bring her feisty side back out. He had her screaming and yelling at him in no time. Thing balanced themselves back out, but whenever he wanted to win an argument he would simply remind her that he watched her be born. She would scream and storm into her bathroom where she would run a bath and then be interrupted by The Kurgan. Over time she stopped caring if he was in there, she would just add extra bubbles.

On one such occasion Arielle hated how The Kurgan smiled. After asking him repeatedly to stop it she finally huffed as a response to his smugness and stormed into the bathroom. The lowlights relaxed her and while he spoke loudly from the other side of the door she turned on the water. When she first started this ritual of fighting and bathing she invested in a bathrobe, a soft white one that she was all too happy to slip into. She added a lot of bubble that quickly filled out her tub and then pushed the curtains away. She glanced over her shoulder first before she took off her robe and dropped it to the floor. As soon as she was submerged in water there was a soft pop and then her tormentor was there on the toilet.

She rolled her eyes and focused on the bath. "What do you want now? Haven't you pestered me enough for on hour?"

"Pestering?" He asked curiously. "I thought that was foreplay."

"What the hell Kurgan?!" She shouted and then closed her eyes and ducked under the water. As a child she had been an avid swimmer and over the course of her life she learned how to hold her breath for up to a minute and a half. She did so without even thinking what that would make The Kurgan do.

He grinned as he watched her disappear under the bubbles. "Ah c'mon pretty. Come back so I can see you." He looked at the bubbles swishing in the water. After thirty seconds his eyebrow creased. "Arielle." He said her name as a command.

She heard his voice rumble outside the tub but refused to resurface. The swish of water was soothing to her ears.

When a full minute passed and was ticking to a minute and a half The Kurgan firmly believed that she was trying to drown herself. Her thoughts didn't reveal anything except how calming the water felt. Thinking that if she died he would lose everything he reached his hands in the water and grabbed her by the shoulders, yanking her up. It was a weird transition for Arielle to be completely under water only to be suddenly pulled up by The Kurgan's rough handling. The bubbles piled up on her wet hair and floated down back to the water from the force of his movements.

She spluttered and spit bubbles out of her mouth as she rapidly blinked and looked at the giant in her bathroom. "What the fuck are you doing Kurgan?!" She shouted. Suddenly the bubbles ran into her eyes and she shut them tight as she shook her head and gasped in pain.

She began rubbing her eyes and The Kurgan continued to hold her shoulders. He raised an eyebrow as he realized his mistake and his gaze wandered down her body. His animal side started creeping up on him as he looked over her dripping wet body. Her skin looked so smooth, like silk. Her breasts were so full and perfect. In his eyes she _was_ the perfect woman. He also liked how the new tradition women did of shaving themselves everywhere except their heads. He looked back at her face and finally noticed that she was suffering from something. He slowly set her down on the bath rug and she instantly fell to her knees looking for the bathrobe. The Kurgan watched her scramble around and his breath caught in his throat, having a naked woman kneeling in front of him was drawing his nerves tight.

Finally she found what she was looking for and used it to the fullest, wiping her eyes and then throwing it around her body like a towel as she dashed to the sink. She turned on the cold water and began splashing her eyes with it. When she was finally able to see again she looked up in the mirror and saw the hulking figure of The Kurgan behind her. He was obviously staring at her shapely body.

She spun around, "What the hell are you doing?" She demanded.

He raised an eyebrow again and stood ot his full height, he saw a flicker of fear in her eyes. "Don't you ever, ever! Try to drown yourself pretty. If you ever harm that body I will make sure you pay."

She glared at him and sighed. She stepped around the tub and dropped the towel to the ground, not caring how The Kurgan's eye twitched. "I wasn't drowning. I can teach people how to hold their breath for over a minute." She slowly sat in the water, which she was thankful was still warm.

The Kurgan put one booted foot up on the rim of the tub and looked down at her. The way she slowly looked up and stared at him as if she was an innocent made him nearly drool over himself. "_Damn this woman!" _He thought to Arielle didn't notice. "Next time I'll let you drowned then."

She shook her head and closed her eyes, leaning back and sinking up to her neck in the water, "For the last time I wasn't drowning," she said, her voice a lot calmer this time.

The Kurgan stared at her for a few seconds longer and then abruptly turned and left the room. Arielle had opened an eye to watch him go and still wondered at how tall he was. She kept her thoughts quiet while she recalled how she liked how he held her shoulders minutes before. She had actually liked the rush of him rough handling her.

She slowly rolled her head to one side, "Fuck," she said, "It's like that damn Fifty shades of Grey," she groaned.

Outside the bathroom the Kurgan paced furiously across the room. He couldn't rest the fact that this woman was his perfect mate. She was so ripe he wanted to get to her so badly, and not like he did the last time. He wanted her whole body. He wouldn't let her go, he couldn't, if any other man ever touched her he would cause an accident that would violently end him. Arielle now knew that she was for no other man besides The Kurgan, and he intended on keeping it that way.


	9. Chapter 9

**AH hahahahaha! Oh no my dear guest, that is NOT the end x) I have plenty more in store for you all. . . .This is another tender situation between our favorite villian and my alter ego. Ooops did I say alter ego? I meant character ;) Surprise character to come! Enjoy. . .**

Rather quickly, Arielle's favorite holiday was upon them; Halloween. As she hurried about her room putting the finishing touches on her costume, an outfit that consisted of a short dress, if that. Fur everywhere, a furry hat with a couple of small horns on top, and fur trimmed lace up boots, fishnet stocking snaked up her smooth legs. She strutted around the room, oblivious to how The Kurgan stared at her.

"What are you supposed to be pretty?" He asked while she pulled up the fur covered elbow gloves.

She adjusted her dress, which ended only a few inches passed her buttocks, and her hat. She didn't even glance at The Kurgan while she did so, "A Viking," she said. She turned in his direction and threw him an irresistible pose, blowing a kiss and lowering her black lined eye lids. He looked at her incredulously. "What do you think of it?"

He looked her up and down while leaning back on his hands on her bed. "You don't look anything like any Viking I met," he said, his voice low and strained. It physically hurt his head to stare at her in those scraps of clothes and not be able to do anything about it.

"Well," she said, straightening up and turning back towards the mirror above her dresser. "It's not exactly what a Viking woman may have looked liked. It's called 'Sexy Female Viking' if you must know. I could have gotten two pieces set but I don't think you'd be able to handle it." She smirked.

His eyebrows formed into a dark scowl, "Watch it woman. . .," he growled.

She looked at him in the mirror, "Why?" as soon as the word left her mouth she regretted it.

In an instant the giant swooped up from her bed and was towering behind her. She looked back at him and he studied her face with a silent stare. She had lined her eyes with black and had light red lips. One of his hands shot out and wrapped around her middle, the other grabbed her ass cheek and squeezed, earning him a gasp of surprise from her. It was his turn to smirk as he watched her try and contain her emotions.

The movement made her fall forward and she grabbed the edge of her dresser. She found herself pressing her ass against his crotch and what she felt there made her cheeks blossom with red. He chuckled and began rocking back and forth against her.

"That's why pretty," he had leaned in close and whispered into her ear.

She looked back at him defiantly for a moment and then then turned her head to the side and sighed, it was her way of saying he won. She pressed back against him and he moved out of her way. She quickly stepped to the side and straightened her costume.

"Someday soon Arielle. You'll see," he said as she crossed her arms.

When she heard that her eyes snapped back to him and something in them darkened. She walked over to him and with one hand slapped him sharply against the cheek. She stepped back from him and watched as he slowly turned his head back around to face her. She could see the anger building up on his face Her skin paled as she watched him slowly rise to his full height and looked back at her with a terrible expression that made the hair rise on the back of her neck in fear.

She began walking backwards as a scream of rage started building in his throat and he lunged forward to grab her. She closed her eyes with her back rigid and her arms pressed against her side as she tried to block out the horror.

"No, no NO!" she shouted.

The Kurgan attempted to scoop her up in his arms but when she screamed the word "no" he fell right through her. He twisted around on the ground and looked back at her, his deathly expression suddenly turned into one of dark humor.

He grinned and laughed, "I'm a patient man, I can play your game pretty."

She opened her eyes and turned around to look at him. "Can we go now?" she asked, her voice was as calm as she could manage.

With his laugh loud and echoing through the house he, The Kurgan stood up, "But of course."

He offered her his arm, which she took carefully and walked out of the house. Once she crossed her doorstep she let go of him and made her way to her car. She drove up the coast a ways to the next beach over where the cliff sides over the beach had a camp ground. Arielle drove to a far end and arrived at a small alcove where other people were dressed up as well.

"What kind of gathering is this my mistress?" The Kurgan asked as he eyed the party goers.

Arielle took one last look in the rear view mirror before she looked back at him to explain, "It's a Halloween party. A friend of mine has one every now and then at this spot. Not many people come because its only a few close friends, still makes a good party though." She grabbed a plastic battle axe from her back seat and stepped out of the car, her partner invisible beside her.

As soon as she approached the party people got quiet and looked at her, The Kurgan watched them carefully. Most of the people around rushed over and wrapped their arms around her. He realized that Arielle hadn't been getting out of her house besides work since he arrived so this outing must have been important to everyone. The people offered kind words and asked her how she was, she replied that she was dealing with it. What "it" was The Kurgan wanted to know.

When he looked into her head he didn't find anything, it seemed that she was throwing her mental energy at protecting whatever it was that people were concerned about. He guessed it had something to do with her brother, something she told the young man at the store a couple months before. The same man she spoke to over the phone once a week with. He knew that the man had died and the event nearly destroyed her, he could tell from how she could cry late at night sometimes or how she never spoke about her family.

"_That must be why I'm here_," he thought to himself while he watched his woman mingle with friends. "_It's too much for her to bear so her mind brought me to distract her."_

He watched how she laughed with the others and drank with them. If he didn't know any better he'd guess she wasn't hiding anything, she looked happy. On the inside, though, he knew her heart was broken. He wanted to know why but he knew that getting this out of her would require more work. His plan of getting in her bed would also lead to him knowing why he was there in the first place.

Close to three in the morning Arielle stumbled back to her 1991 Lumina. The other guests were also leaving about this time so getting out of campground was slow going. Once out she drove slowly through her drunken haze and with the help of The Kurgan's guidance she made it home safely. She stumbled through her house and to her bed, there she tossed her hat to the side and began untying the corseted back of her mini dress. Once she could manage it she wriggled it over her head and tossed it with the hat. The Kurgan watched from his place by her vanity while she slowly stripped off her dress in front of him, it was as if she didn't even realize it.

She fell back onto the bed and sighed as she lifted her foot in the air and undid one boot, followed by the other. She dropped them with the rest of her clothes and lay on her back with only a thong, bra and fish net stockings covering her body. While she rested The Kurgan silently moved forward, his boots making dull thuds on the wood flooring. He undid his belt and set his sword carefully on the ground before crawling onto her bed to hover over her on his hands and knees. He leaned forward kiss her once on the lips.

After that he readied himself for bed by taking off his boots and then held her firmly against him. In the darkness and her drunken sleep he easily slid his hand down her body to inside her thong, she didn't stop him and didn't realize what he was doing. He didn't try very hard to repress a moan as he felt her body. He cupped her and kissed her neck as he rubbed his fingers against her, feeling his fingers come away wet. He groaned and wanted to feel inside of her but thought different and licked her neck.

When he felt himself get hard he moved his hand away from her and rolled over on his back. Staring at the ceiling. What he didn't realize is that Arielle hadn't fallen completely asleep yet. She let him touch her and welcomed it. When he groaned and pulled away she simply closed her eyes and finally fell asleep.

**So who want's the next chapter up the most?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my dear followers! Ha! This is dedicated especially for two of you, the first guest to say ME and TheAlmightWarrior. As to how mny chapters this will have. . .Part one has at least a good ten or so more chapters, but if I add part 2 to part 1 then it will be a very long story. You choose! :D Long chapter! Enjoy. . .**

The shower water was hot and steam made the bathroom foggy. Arielle scrubbed her hair and then leaned it back and let the water run down her back. She sighed as she remembered the terrible hangover she had a few weeks ago after Halloween night. The Kurgan had taunted her about her drinking skills and she had soaked in the tub for hours, refilling it with warm water whenever she needed to. After that she tried to rest for as long as possible. The Kurgan didn't like not being paid any attention so he watched her and made fun of her the whole day. Needless to say she didn't have a good hangover.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped the red towel around her loosely. She shook her hair and walked out of the bathroom, carefully organizing her thoughts into fractured French to confuse The Kurgan.

He was sitting on her bed, watching T.V., when he looked up and saw her step out of the bathroom with steam rolling out behind her the T.V. clicked off. He knew she wasn't wearing anything except the towel and his groin tightened with lust. She walked to the bed and laid out behind him. He quickly stood up.

"What are you getting at you minx?" He growled.

She narrowed her eyes and looked at him seductively. "Nothing you should worry your giant head about Kurgan," she said. She looked at the ceiling, "Just something I need to handle since I'm single.

Without warning she opened her towel and stretched, arching her back and moaning gratefully. The Kurgan's eye twitched. Her breasts were full and her nipples tight, her legs weren't all that were shaved. The Kurgan couldn't help what happened to him physically from there. He grabbed his crotch with one hand and glared with wide eyes at her.

She put her hands under her head and turned to look at him, for some odd reason she didn't mind being completely nude in front of a man she had no intention of sleeping with. She enjoyed his suffering of not being able to touch her and he began to hate her when she got on her hands and knees and crawled to the edge of the bed. There she sat up and opened her legs right in front of him, further shocking him. She grinned at the look in his eyes, such heavy lust and want of her body.

"I haven't slept with many men Kurgan," she said quietly. "No one night stands, boyfriends only. Only on two separate occasions have I actually done anything."

Her words made The Kurgan imagine what she felt like.

She knew the full affect of her words on him and decided to tempt fate. She licked her finger and began to pleasure herself right in front of him. She would moan about how good it felt and how she felt sorry for The Kurgan being half real. His eyes were wide, his breathing heavy pants, and his blood boiling hot under his skin. The Immortal was furious at this woman and he knew she knew it! If he was real she'd be begging him to stop!

She continued touching herself and The Kurgan got more furious, his emotions affecting, not only himself, but also his creator. The over emotional state leaked into his creator's mind and made her body more receptive to her own touch. She stopped caring about how the The Kurgan felt and only cared about making it more intense for herself. She laid on her back and moaned even louder, grateful that her apartment wasn't surrounded by neighbors. As she began going faster she began to wish, sadly, that she had a man in her life. A real man to do the work that she was doing for herself.

With her eyes closed she didn't see the blue static that spread over his body from his head to his toes, but he knew exactly what had happened. Being released from her mental restraints he growled with elation and sprung forward. He buried his face between her thighs and she yelped with surprise. He tore her hands away from herself and pinned them in a grip of steel to the sheets on the bed. She cried out in terror and forgot all about her power over him.

He felt the inside of her with his tongue and purred like a wild beast. He licked her all the way up to her belly button with a big disgusting smile on his face and she cried out as he did. When two of his fingers replaced his slimy tongue her eyes nearly rolled back in her skull. Even his fingers were big! It was like nothing she had ever felt before. He laughed darkly when he felt the searing heat from inside her body.

She grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him away but he was assaulting her with such passionate sensations that her grip was as soft as melted butter. He let go of her other hand when he knew she wouldn't try to push him away and instead gripped her buttocks in both his hands, putting his tongue back inside her.

Suddenly her eyes flew open and she screamed, "No! Not again!" Her voice was shrill as she screamed out.

The blue static shocked him away from her and covered him from his toes up to his head. He fell flat on his back, his head hitting the stand that her T.V. sat on. He growled and then scrambled back up on his hands and knees, peering over the bed at Arielle as she panted and tried to cool down. She had closed her eyes and didn't see The Kurgan looking at her body as if she were a deer under the watchful gaze of a cougar. When she sat up again she found that she was sore! She groaned and cupped herself down there.

"Dear God Kurgan. . .How the hell did that happen? I didn't admit anything or let you go. " She still hadn't looked at him.

He looked over her body at his leisure, "You wanted a real man, and that let me free. I was the only real man within a hundred feet of you, in a manner of speaking." He chuckled, his voice grazing her ears, "You can't hide from me that you liked it. I read exactly what went through your head."

She finally opened her eyes and was met by his strongly structured face, his penetrating blue eyes staring at her. She flung her blanket around her body and stared back at him with loathing eyes. The dim light over head cast shadows over his face that made her blood still bubble a little with heat. She quickly got up and let the blanket fall from around her. As she walked over to the light switch across the room she heard The Kurgan growl behind her and then stand, his boots thudded on the wood flooring of her bedroom. She felt his presence right behind her when she clicked the low lights off. A street lamp outside cast orange light inside her blinded bedroom window through the slits, the faint light casted on her nude body and the clothed form of the giant with her.

"Let me free tonight Arielle," he whispered from behind her, "You loved what you felt and you want it. So do I and you know it." He was able to softly touch her shoulder, dragging his hand down it slowly. She shivered under his touch.

She slowly turned and tried to cover her breasts with her hands, she knew there was no hope trying to cover the lower part of her body. He towered so high above her and she looked up at his face timidly. He was looking down with an expectant expression. With his gentle movements he had moved her hands away from her chest, and in doing so the restraints on him allowed him to go so far. He gently pressed her wrists up against the wall and leaned down low to softly kiss her on the neck, his deep voice humming in his throat. She could feel how frustrating it was for him to work with such slow and tender actions. Accustomed, as he was, to getting what he wanted quickly and without resistance.

Arielle's breath trembled as he moved to look her in the eye and then softly press his lips against hers. While she hated her imagination's pick to be her guidance she reveled in his pain at how slowly it took to bed her and how furious he was that she had stopped him earlier. He opened his mouth and licked her up from her collarbone to her cheek bones. Watching her face twitch with pleasure in the orange light of the street lamp outside, he grinned and chuckled.

She opened her eyes and pressed her legs together uncomfortably, "I'd like to sleep now Kurgan. Go lay down boy." She taunted him like he was a dog.

He growled and it rumbled in his chest. Looking at him she shook her head, his smile disappeared and was replaced by a scowl. Without a word he grabbed her buttocks and hoisted her up to his height, resting her level to his waist. She stretched her restraints thin by allowing him to do what he was doing. He rested her back against the wall and pressed his hardness against her softness.

He was getting her all over the crotch of his pants but he didn't care, he stared her straight in the eyes, beginning to slowly rock against her. "Are you sure you don't want this Arielle? I can take away all your suffering and pain in one night."

"Some imaginary friend you are. This is insanity. . ." she whispered back.

"This is why you brought me here. To ease your pain. Just make me real!" His growled menacingly but gently shook her, her breasts bounced against his chest and he stopped rocking.

She kept her face open and honest as she looked at him, "No Kurgan. I know that's a hard concept for you to understand and take, but no. Not with you, you're just a figment of my imagination and I have no idea how this is happening," she said to him.

He looked at her, her hair was still wet and some of the water ran down her skin, creating faint glistening lines on her body. He was silent for a minute while he watched her chest carefully rise and fall with each breath. She looked at him, in this light his face was smooth and she couldn't see the scars. Some of his long black hair had come out of the pony tail he had it back in and it fell passed his shoulders and even lightly brushed her collar bone as he leaned in close to her.

The giant growled and took her away from the wall. She gasped at the movement and clung onto his shoulders, looking shyly into his eyes at an even more intimate distance. Her bare breasts pushed against his solid chest and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, in-avertedly pressing his bulge harder against her soft spot. A tiny and short lived moan escaped her lips and he lowered both of them onto the bed, him lying on top of her. He cruelly pressed his bulge even harder against her, if that was possible, and pressed his whole body against hers, she allowed it.

He lay there for a moment on top of her, "Arielle," he purred.

She could feel the resonance of his voice in her chest and her body quivered for him, but she refused to let him free. He knew it and so turned over on his back and pulled her with him. He settled her comfortably against his chest, her head over his heart and her body protectively between his legs. The tight bulge of his pants had lessened considerably and she finally let out a suppressed sigh. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, still naked, with the giant of her imagination. How it was at all possible completely baffled her, and what baffled her more was the fact that this was a side of The Kurgan no knew existed.

He still wasn't even remotely tender she knew that, he was far from joining the good side. Still as evil as ever and she didn't doubt that he would kill her if he wanted because setting him free would break all restraints unless she set them back fast enough. But he wanted her so badly he was willing to cause his own self physical and mental pain to get her, by any means, even if that meant forcing himself to be a tender 'imaginary friend'. He wanted her to set him free again so that he could ravish her body. What he would do afterward would have to be determined right after the fact of the action. Being a part of her imagination he didn't really need sleep, so he lay with her and perversely watched her sleep. Going into her dreams and probing around her thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning was blocked out by the thick blinds on her windows. The Kurgan had closed his eyes as he shared in her dreams and now saw that she was beginning to wake up. She moaned a little as her eye lids fluttered open and nuzzled her face against his chest, taking a deep inhale of his scent. She lazily lifted her head and looked at him with hazy eyes.

"Good morning pretty thing," he rumbled.

Suddenly she seemed to remember that she was had fallen asleep naked against him. Her eyes snapped open and she scrambled away from him as his deep laugh echoed in her bedroom. She wrapped the blankets around her body and then rubbed her eyes with that hand that wasn't holding the blankets closed. Kurgan liked how she looked in the morning; rumpled and easy to subdue.

He continued to lay where he was and put his hands behind his head, showing her his teeth with his lopsided grin, his hair framed his face. "Like what you see mistress?" He asked.

Arielle shook her head, "Hardly! I'm surprised you're still here Kurgan," she said, her voice scratchy and hoarse from sleep.

"Well you didn't send me away before you fell asleep and I didn't feel like leaving. So instead I touched you while you dreamed; there isn't a single spot on your body I don't know."

Her lips twisted in a disgusted sneer as he bellowed with laughter.

"You're sick Kurgan," she hissed.

His laughter slowly died, "Are you sure about that?" He leaned forward and stared at her, "You brought me here, so are you sure _I'm_ the sick one? Why didn't you imagine up The Highlander if I'm too much for you?" His gaze was teasing her.

"Well now that you mention it," she said, skipping over the remark about him being too much for her, "The Highlander _would_ be a nicer 'imaginary friend'."

The Kurgan grinned and he continued to stare at her from under his dark lashes, "He would lack the dominate man you love in me. Too much gentle, not enough man."

The woman across from him was furious! "_How dare he talk about what I like in bed!?"_ She thought.

He chuckled and ran a finger up and down her bare shoulder, "I dare because I know woman," he growled as an answer. "I'm part of your head. I_ know _you love a dominate man in bed. You already showed me last night. And! I decided to have a look at your past lovers and see what exactly you dealt with. They were completely in charge. As I said; you love the dominate man. The Highlander wouldn't be dominating enough for you."

"Oh please!" She scoffed and then straightened her back, "I could very easily _banish _you and make you into The Highlander."

The Kurgan's playful look disappeared and was replaced by a dark one Arielle shivered at. He quickly stood up and towered above her, "Fine," he growled. "Do it! Soon you'll be begging for The Kurgan to come back!" With that said he suddenly vanished.

Arielle glared at where he had been standing, "Oh so I need to Banish you you said?!" She shouted, angered that he left without her having to tell him to.

She promptly stood up and went to the shower. She was glad he was gone! Glad that the poking around in her head and trying to 'dominate her' was gone too.

"Ugh!" She said in the shower, "How gross. . ."

She took a shower without anyone interrupting her. She got dressed without that nasty man watching her every move. She embraced, and quite enjoyed, the silence that now followed The Kurgan's absence. She went to work and didn't feel self conscious that a beast of a man was following her. She chatted up a few other employees before spending a comfortable day in her office.

A few hours later she looked up from a design. Her day had gone by fine until she had sat down to draw and then. . .nothing. For some God damned reason she didn't know what to draw. She looked outside and watched the clouds in the sky, they were dark and ready to rain. The was a time when The Kurgan told her how he only liked dark clouds, and rain. Soft footsteps distracted her memory and sh elooked back in front of her to see a handsome man in a brown trench coat.

She smiled, "Hello MacLeod."

He grinned, "Hello Arielle."

"I know about The Kurgan and how he felt about you. I have much better self restraint than him rest assured." His smile was genuine and his bluntness surprised her. It was so different from The Kurgan's smirk.

Her head tilted to the side and smiled shyly, "Yeah huh? So you're a part of me too?"

He nodded, "Yes. I am. But I come as my own person like he did. We don't share anything that he did with you."

Arielle smiled and chuckled, she put one hand down on her failed design and the other ran through her hair.

"Well that's good to hear MacLeod. I like this arrangement a little better," she told him.

The Highlander knew more than she thought she was letting on. He grinned and saw how her smile didn't reach her eyes, she seemed tired, she almost seemed disappointed when she looked up to find him when he first appeared. "I can see that you and I will not be having the same relationship as you did with The Kurgan."

She looked at him and shook her head, "Oh y-you don't understand," she laughed nervously and waved her hands in front of her in her defense, "The Kurgan and I-"

He leaned forward with his hands on her desk, his smile still on his face, "Come on now, you should know better than that Arielle. You and I don't know why you have some low attraction to him. I certainly don't understand but I know you don't quite know either." He gazed at her gently as she gaped at him. "It's ok though."

That helped her to get over her inner disgust towards the other man and how she had reacted to him. She closed her mouth, "Well MacLeod I certainly didn't think you'd be so on top of everything."

He chuckled, "I could tell. But what I don't know is if you'll keep me or send for The Kurgan again."

Her response was a shake of her head, "I think I'll keep you around for a little while," she said.

He smiled and stepped around the desk to stand next to her and look at what she was trying to draw, "So what are you working on here?" He asked as he leaned down to look at her work.

She gladly told him about her latest commission and he nodded as she explained. As she worked she was happy for his input but realized that when The Kurgan was around she never needed help. It seemed to her that when the giant was around she didn't have trouble concentrating, which was funny because in her opinion he was always antagonizing her and she thought she never got any work done. She didn't bother glancing at the file of finished designs.


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the work day was Arielle working on her design and MacLeod helping to inspire her. He spoke of the shores of Scotland so accurately it was if he was a real person from the very place. His descriptions helped to give her a feel for a sea shore home on a rocky beach with seals, hermit cottages and lonely towers. He spoke of the homeliness that he remembered from his movie universe. The Highlander was such an extremely different man.

He was close to her yet distant. Not as personal as The Kurgan had been. The Kurgan looked through every thought, noticed every emotion, teased her in any way he could. Most of all he begged her, and the way he had been as patient as he could to get her to make him real astounded her. He dug too deep into her head while MacLeod respectfully gave her space.

When she went home she happily chatted to the Highlander. He asked her light things and nothing deep, again giving her space. For some reason she found that she liked being closer to her 'imaginary friends' rather than distant. She hid those thoughts from her new friend though and smiled. She did enjoy his company, she really did. But all he was; company. As if they worked together and she was just giving him a lift somewhere, or co-workers who spoke to each other but weren't exactly friends.

At the apartment he opened doors for her and wasn't a monster like her Kurgan had been. "_Wait?"_ she thought to herself. "_Why did I say **my** Kurgan? I'm glad that bastard is gone."_ She shook her head.

She found that there wasn't any excitement outside of speaking to him because without the antagonist there wasn't much conflict. Every since Charlie. . .well, her life had been dull . With that awful Kurgan around she was always alert and there was always something to do.

Over dinner, which he of course didn't eat, she asked him questions about being from the "movie universe". "So can you go to other universes too? Or just this real one?" She asked.

He leaned back and studied her soft, mischievous eyes. "It's hard to explain, but a straight answer would be no. We stick to where we come from unless a real world human brings us to their imagination." He answered kindly.

"And what about conflict outside the movie universes? What would happen if you and that beast met right now in my house?" She asked. It was a question she had dying to know since the beginning but had never asked The Kurgan.

"We'd fight of course. Right now The Kurgan and I are on a separate mission from our movie we're still in conflict. The story sort of drags on with us. While we all know the end I myself have already reached it and will do it over again forever," he answered.

Arielle smiled in interest and loved the answer.

Before going to bed MacLeod walked through the door and told her he was going to stroll through her world. Arielle bid him good night and went to sleep. The Highlander walked up her street and in a dream she wasn't going to remember she allowed The Kurgan and him to meet. MacLeod under the third street lamp up from Arielle's home and was halfway to the fourth when he felt the presence of another Immortal. He quickly spun round to look behind him and saw nothing. It was when he turned back that his eyes widened a little at the sight of The Kurgan.

In his pre-80's clothes, he stood under the street lamp ahead of MacLeod, the orange light casting dark shadows over his face.

"What are you doing here Kurgan?" The Highlander asked calmly. His hand went to the hilt of his katana just inside his coat.

The Kurgan laughed, "I'm not here to fight you Highlander. I came here to force her to bring me back," he explained.

MacLeod relaxed, but only slightly. "Why?"

"Because she wants me in her bed. You can see that."

"She doesn't want you that badly Kurgan," he said with a teasing on his face, "Are you sure it's not you who wants back to bed her?"

The Kurgan's smile quickly vanished and replaced by a dark look, "You don't know what you're talking about MacLeod."

Connor wasn't impressed by his scowl, "I think I do. Not only do I see inside her head but I saw what you thought too. I know how badly you wanted her and still do." He smirked, "Did The Kurgan find his woman?"

The man in front of him growled and then drew his sword and began to stalk towards his opponent when after five or so steps he stopped. "Damn it! Being near her home is like Holy Ground."

"Too bad," MacLeod said. "It would have been an interesting fight, here in the real world."

"Don't be an idiot MacLeod, you know it'd be no different," The Kurgan's deep voice was filled with hatred at his enemy.

The other man only laughed, "I want to have a look around the modern age first if you don't mind." The Kurgan's eyes blazed with rage, "She'll get rid of me when she wants. It'll only be a few days, so don't get too upset."

"What about your precious Brenda?" The Kurgan's implied her name as a threat.

The hero thought nothing of it, "You know you won't touch her. You and I are both on a separate mission apart from our world right now and I doubt you'd truly leave Arielle's side until you get her to make you real."

With a final glare thrown at The Highlander, The Kurgan put his sword away and then turned around and stalked into the darkness. Connor smiled and then turned right and made his way into the small town where Arielle lived. He was used to the world of the 1980's and his small glimpse into the 'future' fascinated him. He spent the rest of the night walking the beach and town, glad that he went unseen


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all! I was sick yesterday and wanted to post but slept ALL day. It seems as though no one is fond of The Highlander taking our beloved Kurgan's place by Arielle's side. Well Don't fret because as MacLeod will explain it was only a matter of time. . .Enjoy!**

The time that MacLeod replaced The Kurgan was passed in a peaceful sort of way. Arielle would wake up and get dressed while he waited out in the kitchen or living room. While she found him attractive she really just enjoyed talking to him. In the back of her head she thought about Brenda and knew he wasn't interested in her like he was in his girlfriend back home, and she was ok with it.

They would chat away when in private. Arielle loved to hear the five hundred years worth of stories MacLeod had to tell. She even drew some inspiration from his descriptions of other sea side homes he had had in his past. She found herself happy again, but a little bit bored. What had happened to Charlie still put a damper on her days though, it had been nearly half year later and while she was happy she needed a distraction from the pain that still lingered. The Highlander didn't mind when he found her thinking about how The Kurgan was the perfect distraction from her grief. How Connor was acting was as personal as he was going to get with a woman while he already had a girlfriend. He was waiting patiently for her to realize why her mind had chosen the other man in the first place.

A week had passed since she had replaced The Kurgan with The Highlander and MacLeod knew she would come to a realization really soon. Lo' and behold the following day she did.

She was eating dinner at her house after work and then stopped and looked at her friend."MacLeod I think you know what I want to tell you," she said after swallowing her food.

The Scot looked at her kindly, "Yeah I was wondering when you'd catch on."

She hung her head in mock shame, "So you've known this whole time that I was wrong to do what I did?"

He nodded when she looked up again, "Yes, I've known since the start Arielle. The Kurgan is-"

The woman across from him put up a hand to stop him, "Wait! I know, I know. . .I just hate that I realize I was wrong and He was right."

MacLeod smiled, "I'm with Brenda, Arielle, you brought up the post-highland me, after Brenda and I became lovers. I couldn't provide the type of comfort and distraction you need. You don't need a friend like me, you need someone closer who can hold you and love you like The Kurgan can."

She groaned and put her head on her folded arms on the table.

Connor smirked, "If you need a lover you should really be looking for a boyfriend in the real world." His tone was sarcastic.

She looked up at him with an eye brow raised, "Oh you know, it was just easier to imagine one up instead."

That night The Highlander sat on the edge of her bed while she settled in. Sitting up under the covers she looked at him, "So how will this work Connor?" She asked.

He smiled, "You'll just go to sleep and The Kurgan will come reclaim his place. It's just like switching back places after you had a dream where you were someone else. I won't be him, he won't be me."

That made Arielle smile half heartedly, "I'm sorry it didn't work out between us Highlander. I would have loved for you to stay." He nodded as an understanding, "I hope I'll see you again though. I might need a regular friend one day."

He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead, "I'll always be around for you. I'm your own imagination."

She gave him a bigger smile and then laid back and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of his disappearing footsteps until it was silent.

The next morning Arielle rolled over on her back and was just coming out of sleep. As she stretched her arms she felt a large hand grab her wrist and then slowly lick it. She turned and raised an eye brow at the sight of The Kurgan next to her. He smiled and the rolled over and propped up to lean over her.

She let out a defeated sigh, "You were right Kurgan. I wanted you back."

He laughed and then leaned in closer and inhaled her womanly smell deeply, "I knew from the start that you couldn't live without me. I just had to wait for you to beg for me again."

She looked away from him and huffed in response, she closed her eyes. The Kurgan saw it as an invitation and licked her up her neck and to her cheek. The woman screeched and hurried to wipe his saliva from her face.

When she didn't move to get up and dress for work he finally asked her, "What are you plans for today pretty?"

She shrugged, "It's my day off so I was thinking. . .," she trailed off when she saw the look on his face.

The Kurgan looked down at her with a terrifying expressionof lust and then chuckled deeply. Arielle was afraid to know what he was planning. What he really did just pissed her off. She expected him to try any fore play if he could but instead he talked her ear off. Telling her how he was so expert in her wildest fantasies and how badly she wanted him, even telling her her own preferences in bed! He wouldn't leave her side and she couldn't concentrate. She _had _plans on running to the local bookstore but even that was too hard to focus on. The Kurgan just didn't stop!

Finally, after sun set came about, she walked into her bedroom and found him sitting on the edge of her bed with his legs open and a hideous smirk on his face. The look he had on his face simply infuriated her. Without a word and with a neutral attitudeshe quickly walked to him. She didn't stop a few feet away like she normally did but instead straddled his lap and planted one big kiss, right on his smirking mouth.

Needless to say it surprised him.

Suddenly his hands went down to grip her ass, he loved how she filled his hands perfectly. She rolled her eyes under the lids and made the kiss last for what felt like hours. Suddenly she pulled away and took a deep breath in. The Kurgan took the opportunity to lick her neck. She shivered, involuntarily, and he smiled as he felt her in his hands.

When she looked at him again he found that the ice was gone from her glare and instead was mocking his power. All that from just a glance at her eyes. "Will you shut up now Kurgan?!"

He laughed and let her off to do whatever she had in mind, he did stop talking though. He watched her followed the curved of her ass through her jeans that were tight in just the right places.

**Seems like the end? HA! Just you wait as see...When do you want the next chapter up?**


	14. Chapter 14 The Choice

**I present to you! THE moment mosof you have been waiting for...The Choice! Enjoy!**

The time had finally come for Arielle to make a choice. As she sat on her balcony she watched The Kurgan in the small garden behind her flat. He was expertly practicing his sword play and she watched his body move with a strong kind of grace. When she replaced him with MacLeod she realized tht she needed The Kurgan. As much as she hated to admit it she wanted him back. This moment of clarity told her that he was exactly what she needed. She should have found a human she could love but there was something about him that made her feel. . .happy again. Truly happy.

The man below didn't seem to hear her thoughts and she didn't try to hide them. He distracted her in ways that she needed, if she had let a human man in her life she wasn't sure they would understand or help her in the ways she needed. The Kurgan loved her, and she was sure she had fallen in love with him too. Besides that, if what he had told her was all true, about him being there in her head since she was born then she was meant to be with him.

As she sat there she looked down at him and touched the necklace she always wore; two glass mushrooms, one red and one blue. It was an old gift from her brother. It was in that moment that she made the choice.

That night The Kurgan walked into her room and found her looking out the window, the ocean glimmering in the sunset painted distance. She smirked when she felt his powerful presence behind her,

"Tell me, is The Kurgan capable of love?" She asked.

He towered over her and picked up a lock of her hair, feeling its softness between his finger tips, "Yes," his voice rumbled, "he is."

"And does he love me?"

At that The Kurgan froze for a moment. He knew that what she asked was a dangerous question. It was what he had always wanted but she wasn't supposed to be falling in love with him, he was only her 'imaginary friend' after all, a real relationship would be impossible. If she believed he loved her then she would hold onto him and love him back, she would never marry and never date and without a reasonable explanation people would think she was crazy.

MacLeod would have been the smarter one and said no, but The Kurgan on the other hand wasn't about to let his true mate slip through his fingers. In a few seconds he decided to throw sense and reason through the damn window, she was his after all. He even said so, but he still didn't want to say out loud that he _loved_ a woman even though he had found one that he did.

"_Fuck it_," he thought to himself.

Luckily Arielle didn't pay attention to what he was thinking.

"Yes." he said. "He does."

Arielle spun and nearly attacked him as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him firmly on the lips. The Kurgan was taken by surprise for a moment but quickly overcame it and pressed his palms against her back, pressing her close.

When she stopped kissing him she put her mouth close to his ear, "Close the blinds."

She smiled and walked passed him to the bed. Along the way she pulled her dress off and let it fall to the ground. When she reached the bed she turned around and sat down, scooting to the middle. The Kurgan watched her walked away and after reaching out and tugging the blinds closed he looked back and carefully stalked over to her.

When he stood at the foot of her bed he saw that she had a frightened sort of curiosity in her eyes. He towered over her and looked up and down her body. The blue static buzzed louder this time as it swept over his body and he shook it off before kneeling on the bed and crawling towards the woman before him. He got up on his knees and she got on hers to meet him, threading her hands through his thick ebony hair, letting it loose from its tie. He pressed his hand against her back and brought her close as he went in for a kiss.

That night she learned that, as with most cases, there was more to The Kurgan than the movies told. He was a passionate lover. . .a _very _passionate lover. He knew exactly what he was doing and didn't ask her what she wanted, her responses to his touch told him.

Likewise she was near his equal, in passion anyway. She gave everything she had and didn't hold back with him. Every move she made seemed to drive him wild. If she denied him anything he'd growl and she'd give in. While he did what he wanted to her he was not abusive; he didn't strike her or hurt her in any way other than what pleasured her. He fulfilled every fantasy she had ever thought of, every need she had, and not once did she have to ask for more, for him to be harder or move faster, he was already all of those things and more. He knew exactly what she needed and exactly what she wanted, all without having to read her mind.

The end result of their love making was Arielle's scream of release and The Kurgan howling along with her. They had been in a sitting position with her facing him in his lap. He leaned forward and carefully let her fall back on the bed. The Kurgan leaned back on his heels and tilted his head back to catch his breath. A few minutes were nothing but the two of them breathing and panting for breath.

Finally the giant of a man fell back and spread out on the lower half of his lover's bed. The crisp fall air made it way in through the open kitchen window and a sudden gust helped cool his body on the outside. Arielle crawled up beside him and laid her hand on his chest, he took it in his massive hand and pressed his lips to it before dropping it back on his chest.

Her fingers entwined with his chest hair and he purred like a mountain lion. She loved feeling his deep voice resonant in his chest. He wrapped his massive arm under her head and around her shoulders, holding her close.

Without looking at her he spoke, "Why did you bring me here woman?"

He felt her shoulders tense but she pretended to still be asleep. With a growl The Kurgan rolled over on top of her and hovered over her. She slowly opened her eyes and he saw that she wasn't going to tell him so easily.

"Why?" he asked again.

"I don't want to talk about it. . .," she said, her voice trailing off.

He grabbed her breast and pinched her already red nipple in between his fingers. She cried out and grabbed his hand.

"Kurgan! Please no!" She shouted.

But her mental restraints didn't work this time. This is what her mind had bringing her to finally talk about, to finally come to terms with and accept. He only squeezed harder and smiled cruelly.

"Tell me pretty one," he demanded.

She glared at him and then relented, "Fine! Just please let go!"

He did.

She rolled over on her side and shielded her breasts from his touch. While on her side she took in a shaky breath and kept her gaze on the wall, tears began to form in her eyes. "Before I was born my parents adopted an older boy named Charlie, he was my older brother. We were as close as siblings could be and I loved him very much. He was my best friend and was always so protective over me." She closed her eyes, "A few weeks before I brought you here he died."

Kurgan didn't show an ounce of sympathy. He was familiar with death and not even seeing her begin to cry moved him. He waited for her to say more.

"Charlie, me and his two friends, Jack and Wilson were driving down the freeway. A car swerved out of his lane and we all went over a bridge. Wilson died at the scene. Jack and my brother were taken to the hospital. . .a few hours later they died and all I could do was watch."

"You were with them?" he asked with a low voice.

"It wasn't that bad because Charlie wrapped himself around me while I sat next to him. He took everything that was meant for me except for a slight concussion." She broke into heavy sobbing and cried in The Kurgan's arms.

Her pulled her against his chest and let her cry while he held her. Looking into her memories he saw just how bad it really was. The man he took as Charlie was a little older than Arielle, he was covered in bandages around his head and even The Kurgan admitted that he had it bad. He also saw the other two men that had been with him and saw how bad it was for them. He also saw the final moments between the woman and her brother. He saw how Charlie had protected Arielle from the harshness of the crash, taking glass and pavement that was meant for her. He felt just how badly it affected her. Still, he was The Kurgan and he didn't feel sad for his creator, he was more furious at the one who almost killed her. He did, however, hold her close until she cried herself to sleep and stroked her hair comfortingly.

His eyes darkened when he realized that now that his purpose had been fulfilled he didn't know how much longer he would be able to stay. He wanted to believe that what he had said about them belonging together was true but a pain in his head told him otherwise.

The only reason her mind had conjured him up was to distract and protect her from the tragedy until she was able to finally face it, and she had just faced it. Now where would that leave him? He wanted to own this woman for forever and have her whenever he pleased. Although he was her imagination, he was from another world where he was very real to everyone else. He wanted to take her with him but he didn't know if he could. That night he held her while he waited for the dawn, as if the morning would steal her away from him.

**O_O**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter. . .well. . .Don't hate me. This is all leading up to a grand finale...Trust me.**

The next morning Arielle woke up late and happy. She stretched gratefully and moaned. She couldn't recall a time where she had ever felt better. Not even her past lovers compared to how The Kurgan made her feel. The first thought that came to her mind was to make love to him again. It was then that she noticed something was off; her bed felt too empty. She opened her eyes and looked next to her. He was gone. She didn't think it was too serious; he was The Kurgan and did what he wanted.

Then again never in all the time he had slept next to her had he disappeared when she woke up. She sat up and glanced around the room.

"Kurgan?" she called. There was no response.

Her heart dropped when she saw him. He stood by the window and seemed to be in pain. She wrapped the blanket around her and ran to him.

"Kurgan?" she said quietly.

His body seemed to glitch and catch as if his image was fading.

He turned to face her and his face was in so much pain. Her heart beat fast. He clutched his side and doubled over, his image caught again.

"Arielle," he said in a low tone as he reached out for her.

"What's happening to you?" she shouted, letting him cup her cheek.

"I'm going back to my world," he said though gritted teeth. "I was brought here to make you come to terms with your brother's death and I did that AAAH!" He screamed as he glitched again and let go of her face.

Tears began to stream down her face. "But you said we were meant to be together in any universe!" she screamed, "I belong to you and you me!" She couldn't bare to watch him fight the pain of trying to stay in her world.

He chuckled, "You don't understand how badly I've wanted you to say that. It's the truth and I'll find a while. We'll be together Arielle. Whether I have to tear apart time and. . ." he groaned in pain, " space, I will get you back."

Her mind went into a panic, "No! No, no, no, no! Kurgan look at me, don't go! I need you!" She screamed as she tried holding onto his arm but grasped only air.

He gave her his trade mark smirk, "Why the tears pretty? Two weeks ago you couldn't stand the sight of me, let alone my touch."

"Because I-" her speech was interrupted when The Kurgan growled loudly. Her jaw dropped in shock as he finally disappeared.

Arielle collapsed on the ground in a crying fit of sadness and didn't budge the entire day. She curled into a ball and eventually fell asleep. In her dream The Kurgan came back one last time.

"My woman," he said. "I'll find a way again."

"But why is this happening now?!" She screamed. "After all this time, after my whole life? You said so yourself that you've always been there and I know now that that's true; I've always felt you in the back of my head."

He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other ran through her hair, "Because your whole life has been coming to this. It's like the Game, we journey through centuries until The Gathering, this was your Gathering. You have claimed your Prize and now your mind decided for its self that it no longer needed a distraction like me."

"But you became more than that Kurgan," she said as she pressed her cheek to his chest, listening to his heart beat.

He moved one hand down to grip her buttocks, "Go back now and I'll come for you in time. Go on without me for only a little while pretty."

She nodded and against her will she came out of sleep. When she opened her eyes she saw that it was dark outside. With a sad sigh she lifted herself up and let the blanket fall off of her. She made her way to the bathroom with a heavy heart and turned on the shower. While she let the warm water run over her body she felt a small peace enter her mind after The Kurgan promised that they'd be together again. There was no way that she could deny she had feeling for him now.

After she got out of the shower she went to the kitchen to find some food. Along the way she spotted her phone with the text message alert on the screen. In curiosity she opened the text and saw that it was from Darren, that guy she met at the super market back in August. Remarkably he had made an effort to keep in touch with her. She saw that he had asked if she was free for coffee. Arielle craved contact with her Kurgan gone, she responded for dinner.

**A bit of a shorter chapter. Is the end close at hand?!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you AlmightyWarrior for having faith in me enough to stick around. You'll either hate me for the ending. . .or still love me enough to bear with me here for the next couple chaps. You won't be let down I promise! Also the phrases in bold are parts from the song in the movie when Heather dies by Queen. I think it was called When Love Must die. It's kind of corny how I play it out but I thought, eh what the heck? Helps if you find the song on youtube and play it when you see the first bold words and read kind of slow. Enjoy. . .**

"Thanks Darren," Arielle said. "I had a great time at the club tonight." She smiled.

Three months had passed since The Kurgan had been taken back to his own world and in that time Arielle and Darren had started seeing each other. She kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad you were able to make it," he said. It was one of the nights where Darren played at the local night club. He was a good gutarist and she really did enjoy his show, but she couldn't lie to herself and say that she wasn't distracted by someone else.

She nodded, "Of course. I wouldn't miss it." He looked at her door and then back at her. She took the hint and shook her head. "Um, I-"

"It's ok," he said, interrupting her. "I get it. I don't want to push you, that's not what I'm about. Just know I love you." He kissed her, "Good night." He went back to his car and drove away.

She watched him until he was gone. When he was gone she sighed and went inside. There she got ready for bed and stared at the ceiling as she waited for sleep. Christmas and New Years had gone by and still The Kurgan hadn't come back. It had only been three months and she hadn't even seen him in her dreams. She went to bed and that night, dreading having to face her lonely dreams.

She woke up at the same time she always did when she had work and looked around the room sadly before sighing and rolling out of bed. She hadn't taken any vacation time in the past three and right as she was on her way to work, decided to take time off and go visit her secret cove.

"Hey Katy," she said after trying to call her editor. His secretary, also a friend of Arielle's, answered and said the boss was in an early meeting. "I don't have anything major going on today so I got the suddenly urge to take vacation time." Katy chatted away happily while Arielle looked away and saw how slow traffic was. Probably a crash. Katy gave her the go ahead and Arielle made a quick turn onto a side street to get to a nearby bridge that would lead to the beach she wanted. Katy said goodbye and hung up.

She finally got to the bridge and smoothly crossed over it. It wasn't until she was on the other side that she stopped paying attention to the traffic around her.

**_Who wants to live forever….Who wants to live forever_**?

Kurgan sat on his throne, looking at the opposite wall of his throne room.

**_No chance for us._**

She couldn't stop thinking about her months with the Kurgan.

**_Who wants to live forever. . .Who wants to live forever?_**

She didn't see the car out of control ahead.

**_Who dares to love forever?_**

Kurgan saw the beginnings of an accident suddenly appear as if in a mirror on the opposite wall. His jaw dropped.

Arielle gawked at the car as it slammed into her own.

**_Ahhhhhhh!_**

Tires screeching! Blood!

CRASH!

"NO!" The Kurgan bellowed.

**_When love must die. . . ._**

"We're losing her!" A man shouted.

The Kurgan closed his eyes.

**_Come touch my tears with your lips!_**

When he opened them again he was in the black tunnel that he used to cross into her world in the first place. At the opening to her world he saw Arielle being lifted off the ground, blood soaked her hair and covered her head.

_**Touch my world with your fingertips!**_

Kurgan pounded on the window to her realm. He screamed her name but no one heard.

He heard the words 'coma', losing her', 'internal'. . .It couldn't be real!

**_Who wants to live forever?_**

He watched with wide eyes as she was put on a strange bed and then put into a vehicle while men and woman dressed in blue clothes rushed to get her away. When she was gone The Kurgan looked around and saw the carnage of her wreck. Her car was so mangled it was nearly unrecognizable. He saw the opposite side of where she would sit was extremely crunched in and the force of it flung her from the car. She had landed hard on the road, not wearing the thickest clothes her skin was brutally shredded, blood was everywhere.

He couldn't see her in his mind anymore. . . .


	17. Chapter 17

Where was she? Why couldn't he feel her? He stood at the entrance to her world, unable to enter it. A feeling of terror was beginning to creep up on him and he despised it. He bellowed in rage and drew his sword, trying to hack at the portal open to get to his mate.

He hacked away for what must have been hours before the scene changed and showed a hospital. A male and female nurse were setting up her hospital room.

While the male nurse adjusted the bed the female looked over the charts in her hands. She frowned sadly and shook her head, "This girl just can't get a break."

The male looked up at her, "What do you mean?"

She flipped another page on the charts, "Says here just over a year ago she was in another car wreck. That time she was with three other men and they all died."

The male finished up and stood. He looked at the bed, "God damn. Sounds like death didn't want to leave any loose ends. Hey what's her name?"

He walked around the bed and as the female told him. "Arielle Neeson."

The male looked at the papers on the clipboard, "Yeah I remember hearing her name on the news. Her, her brother and a couple friends went over a bridge. Hit nothing but pavement. She was the only one who lived."

The female shook her head and the two began walking out, "Kind of creepy that the soul survivor of a car wreck dies in another one a year later."

The other nodded his head and Arielle's unconscious body was wheeled into her room. The Kurgan's eyes widened when he saw her; she was badly injured and scratched on the face. Her face was as pale as death, her lips had no color. One eye was brutally swollen and a deep gash ran along one cheek. Under the wraps on her skull it looked as she may have been scalped by the street.

The scene blurred and refocused again. This time showing two people who looked like they must have been her parents stood one side of her, a third man who The Kurgan took for the doctor stood on her other side. The mother was sobbing loudly and hysterically. The father tried to look strong but looked on the verge of breaking down, the doctor was speaking to him.

"I'm truly sorry about your daughter," he said, looking sincere.

The father wanted answers not condolences. She wasn't dead yet. "So what's going on? Will she be alright?" He asked.

The doctor looked at the man and woman sadly before looking through her notes. He sighed and looked up, "She's in a coma that I've never seen, or heard of, before."

"What exactly does that mean?" The father asked, looking less that pleased. "My wife and I prefer straight answers, no bullshit cushions."

The doctor man nodded, "She appears to be, and mostly likely by how hard she hit her head, is in a persistent vegetative coma. This is one very severe and her chances of waking up are nonexistent." Arielle's parents looked at him gravely. "She hasn't responded to any stimuli in the past few days but isn't exactly following the rules of a vegetative coma. I don't know what the hell it is. While her main bodily functions are that of a person in a vegetative coma like breathing on one's own, moving a little, . Her brain activity is the exact same as that of someone dreaming. It's really like she's sleeping."

"Isn't that what a coma is?" Her father asked, his voice hoarse.

The doctor nodded, "Usually, but there's little to no brain activity. Her brain isn't acting like she's in a coma. I'm sorry I can't explain better but we really don't know what's really happening to her. All we know is that she's alive, which in its self is a miracle after that crash," he explained while Arielle's mother broke down into even harder sobbing. After a minute of letting the news sink in the doctor decided to ask the hardest question yet. "I really don't want to ask you two this, but I have to. Do you want to keep her on life support and how long are you willing to wait for her to wake up?"

The father looked at his wife and then studied his daughters scratched and mangled face. He weighed his options and listed the facts in his head. "Is she a vegetable or not?" It was the only thing he could think to ask.

"Not completely. She's not brain dead if that's what you're asking," the other man responded.

"Then we'll keep her on life support for as long as we have to," her father said, making the final decision. "If I understand what you're saying then Arielle is still there. She'll come back, I know she will, she has to."

The doctor looked at the girl, "You do know that the chances of her never waking up are overwhelming?"

Her parents nodded. The doctor nodded once and excused himself from the room while the couple grieved.


	18. Chapter 18

**All I have to say is Enjoy!**

The Kurgan watched the scene before him in disbelief. He bellowed in rage and dropped his sword, beating his fists against the invisible wall that blocked him from his mate. He didn't notice a lithe figure move out of the shadows beside him until he heard his sword being lifted up from the ground. He slowly turned and saw Arielle carefully walking towards him, looking terrified of her surroundings. She didn't seem to notice him as she walked forward and stared at the hospital scene before her. When she stood a few feet from him she suddenly stopped and slowly turned her head to look up into his dark eyes.

"Is this. . .real?" she asked.

He looked back into her world and saw how she was, while in the tunnel to his world she was beautiful again and with him. He decided that _this was _the real world now; his world. When he looked back and took her in his arms he smirked because he now officially owned this woman. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking in Arielle's womanly scent. He tightened his grip on her and never wanted to let go.

"What's going on Kurgan?" She asked, her voice muffled by his chest.

"So you don't know," he said. He pushed her back arm's length and looked into her eyes, "You're dead pretty."

Her faced drained of color but she took on an angry and confused expression. "What the hell do you mean dead?"

"You're dead to your old world," he responded his voice was dark and calm. "Look for yourself." He gestured at the window before them.

She watched herself crash and skid along the unforgiving pavement. She listened to the nurses talk about her and the doctor tell her parents that she might never wake up from her heavy and traumatic coma. The Kurgan tried but found out that he could no longer look into her head, as he watched her face to gauge her reactions he realized that he couldn't tell. So many expressions flitted across her face that he didn't know what she was going to do. He got his answer when she swayed on her feet and her face paled. The Kurgan took her in his arms again before she could fall. He held her up while she tried to comprehend the reality of her situation.

Surprisingly she didn't cry, didn't scream, didn't run, she only stood there thinking. When the scene finished she looked at The Kurgan. "Well, that's that I guess," she said quietly.

Her mate, for that's what he liked to think he was now, raised an eyebrow at her remark. "Yes it is." He was glad she accepted it so easily. "And does death suit you?"

She thought for another moment. "I should be crying my eyes out. Begging the universe to send me back. Except. . .I don't want to go back." She turned around and faced the tunnel behind her. At the very end she could see the opening to The Kurgan's world. It was so bright there she began walking towards it.

The Kurgan, bursting with dark happiness, followed her to his world. . .

**ZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIINNNG**

When she stepped through the portal Arielle was in awe of the place. She found herself in a castle that didn't appear overly large but was just grand enough where it let people know someone was important. "Where are we?" she asked as The Kurgan stepped up beside her and began guiding her through his home while his servants went about their business, not questioning where the woman came from.

"In my castle in Saxonia," he told her. His heart beat rapidly in his chest at the overwhelming emotions flowing through him.

"Saxonia. . ." she said while she thought about it. "Isn't that Germany?"

He chuckled, "Yes my love. I am a Count here, Count Von Krohn My enemies though, know me as The Kurgan."

They stopped at the base of a grand staircase. Arielle was turning her head every which way trying to see everything at once. The Kurgan grabbed her shoulders to make her stop and then pulled her in close. He smirked and she stood up on the tips of her toes to reach as he leaned down to kiss her. He suddenly deepened the kiss and pressed her body closer to his.

When they pulled away for breath Arielle glanced up the staircase slyly and then looked into her lover's eyes. "So I have no power over you here?" She asked nonchalantly.

"You're in my world now pretty woman," he said as a wicked grin quickly spread across his face. "It is I who have power over you." He ran a finger from behind her ear, under her jaw line, and came to a stop under her chin. He cupped her chin and tilted her head up. "We were meant to be together pretty."

"Am I immortal now?" She asked. He nodded, making her grin seductively. "Then why don't you show me how to spend immortality."

The Kurgan chuckled darkly and then picked her up like his bride and carried her to his bedroom.

_**And we can have forever,  
**_  
_**And we can love forever,**_  
_**  
Forever is our today,**_  
_**  
**__**Forever is our today,**_  
_**  
Who waits forever anyway?**_

* * *

**End of Part one! Oh my gosh! Sorry it wasn't a majorly grand finish but that's because the story continues! Thank you to those who have faithfully followed my story. Whether you reveiwed or not (I've followed stories and not reviewed too) Part two on the way! Just to even out the chapters (I hate odd numbers) I will have a dedication page as chapter twenty.**


	19. Dedication

Thank you SO SO much to all of my amazing reveiwers!

xXTheAlmightyWarriorXx! You were a big help in pushing to get chapters out there. Most of them were dedicated to you and your faithful reveiws. Haha

Guest one! I don't know who you are but thank you! Thankyou random citizen!

Cheese! Another fantastic follower!

Other people who read my story and followed it even though you never reveiwed, I know you did. I don't mind people who don't review. I've done that lots of times to stories I like too. Thank you none the less!

To those who favorited/followed me and my story! Thank you so much!

This story is based somewhat on fact and means a lot to me. Charlie, Jack and Wilson are based on a few people who I loved dearly and lost a few weeks before posting this story. This is inspired by "Charlie's" death. Charlie in particluar, while the real person wasn't named that Charlie is the name I use for him when I make characters based on him which is quite often, was someone I was very close to. All three died in a very tragic accident. They were family, but not exactly related to me biologically. After they, and my "Charlie", died I stopped writing everything I was working on and couldn't write for weeks. UNTIL I happened to watch The Highlander on Netflix. I had always had a goofy little idea about a character from a movie becoming someone's imaginary friend and making them look crazy, when I saw The Kurgan I fell in love with him (figure of speech...maybe somewhat real) and he brought that idea to life. He was able to help me write and strangely enough he's helped me to heal. In a way he _is_ my imaginary friend, but not as real as I wish like he is to Arielle. Part two is much longer than part one and I'll post it as its own story. More of our Kurgan and his mate to come soon!

It truely means a lot to me that you all loved this story like you do. I can't thank you enough for being so dedicated to it. I write for you.


End file.
